


臣隆短篇集

by akinokaze



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinokaze/pseuds/akinokaze
Summary: 告白、Wedding Bell、Share Happy、不能爱上他
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi, 臣隆 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

《告白》By：秋风

“什么？”

今市隆二以为自己刚才听错了，猛然抬起头，错愕地瞪着身边的人。

岩田刚典表情平静地重复道：“我刚才说，我喜欢你，隆二先生。”

“……开玩笑的？”

“我是认真的。”

“……”

今市隆二强迫自己冷静下来，试图消化着这个冲击。

与往常没有任何不同的训练日。今市隆二早早来到了事务所，走进休息室时只看到岩田刚典一个人，其他成员还没有到来。他与岩田打过招呼后就坐下来开始玩手机。过了一会儿感觉到岩田在他身边坐了下来，然后就突然吐出了这句话。

刚酱喜欢我……？怎么可能？而且这么说来刚酱是同性恋吗？他什么时候开始喜欢的？真的假的啊喂！？而且这个告白的场合也不对劲啊！

无数的问题同时出现在今市隆二的脑中。原本头脑线就短于常人的隆二此时已经完全不知道该先思考哪个问题。坐在一旁的岩田刚典眼看着隆二愣愣的看着前方，头顶上仿佛快要冒出烟来了，只好伸出手在他眼前晃了晃：

“隆二先生？喂，隆二先生，你有在听吗？”

隆二像是惊醒一般身体晃动了一下，然后僵硬地扭过头看着团内这个最小的成员，张开了嘴却不知道要说些什么。

“所以呢？”岩田主动说道：“你怎么想的？”

“……什…什么怎么想的？”

“要和我交往吗？”

“不可能！”

今市隆二脱口而出，同时又感觉自己的语气太生硬了些，只好降低了声量，然后小心翼翼的说：“我是说这太突然了，我以前从没有以这种目光看过你……”

岩田刚典观察着今市隆二的表情，然后像是很失落一样微微垂着头：“你并不喜欢我啊。”

“不不不，我喜欢的！不过是……是像弟弟那样喜欢！你懂吗？”今市隆二急忙说道，却见岩田转过身靠了过来。他顿时感觉身上的寒毛都立了起来。

“我的意思是……刚酱，我觉得这样对团体不太好，而且同社恋爱也是不允许…的…那个…”

眼见岩田俯下身来越靠越近，隆二吓得往后仰去，而岩田不依不饶的追着隆二的眼神，一边说道：“你要不要试试看？”

“等……等一下！其他成员也快来了！快来了！我们晚点换个地方再谈好不好！”

今市隆二从背后抓住了椅子的边缘，再往后仰就要从座位上掉下去了。他空出一只手抵住岩田的肩膀，然后看见岩田漂亮的眼睛笑得弯了起来，上排的牙齿咬着嘴唇像是在憋笑一样。隆二心里涌起一阵不详的感觉。

“……刚酱？”

“嗯？”

“你刚才是开玩笑的？”

“是。”

“……”

今市隆二猛然推开面前不停窃笑的人，大喊：“岩！！！田！！！”

“好啦，好啦，别生气。”岩田刚典安抚地拍了拍隆二的肩膀。

“你是开玩笑的？从一开始就是？”

“是啊。”

今市隆二脑子里一直紧绷着的筋此时终于松了下来，精神高度紧张的他感觉内心像一个快要爆炸的气球突然泄了气，连带着整个人都脱力了。隆二双手捂着脸趴在了桌上，心有余悸的说道：“吓死我了…”

岩田起身绕过桌子，走到另一头摆着饮料和零食的长桌边，拿起靠在水瓶边上的手机，一边说道：“对不起，对不起。其实是这个啦——”他踏步来到隆二身边，举起手机：“EXILE团内大家最近发起了一个恶作剧，假装跟身边的人告白，看对方会有什么反应。”

今市隆二抬起头，看见岩田的手机里正在回放刚才录下来的告白现场。

“……你居然还录像？！”隆二下意识的想去抢岩田的手机，被他躲开了。

“大家都有录啊，之后会在Line群里分享~”

“岩田！！！”

恶作剧成功的末子侧过身躲开恼羞成怒的主唱张牙舞爪的威胁，一边笑道：“如果这么说能让你开心点，tribe里很多人都中招了。”

“除我以外还有谁？”

“我之前和健二郎先生还有Elly也有试过，”岩田停顿了一下，然后小心地说：“不过只有隆二先生你一个人当真了耶。”

“真的？！”

“嗯，他们两个一开始就戳穿了。”

闻言，今市隆二耳垂都染上了红色，他感觉到脸上烧了起来，一半是被气得，一半是被自己的愚蠢和好骗给惊得。

今市隆二刚想说点什么，休息室门被打开了，伴随着健二郎爽朗的声音：“午安~哦，隆二刚酱你们已经到了啊。在干什么？”

“健二郎桑午安。”岩田扭头看着来人：“其实刚才我——”

“不准说！”隆二扑上去捂住岩田的嘴。两个人一番拉扯后岩田笑着答应这事不说了。

三代目的成员们一个接一个的进入休息室，自然地开始寒暄起来，隆二只说了几句，就埋头专心盯起了手机屏幕。他悄悄抬眼看着对面正在和登坂广臣闲聊的岩田刚典，心里越想越觉得很不爽。

『凭什么就我一个人上当了啊！明明也不是什么很高明的恶作剧。』

今市隆二对于自己如此容易被骗感到了很不甘心。于是秉持着“有难同享”的信念，把目光转移到了相方的登坂广臣身上。

『刚酱说他已经对健酱和Elly试过了，那么臣就没有吧。』

今市隆二盯着相方的脸，同时在心里拟定好了计划。

“那么，”队长的Naoto站起身说道：“我们开始训练吧。Vocal的二人要去录音室对吧？”

隆二和广臣点了点头。二人和performer的五人道别，然后一起进了录音室。

今市隆二坐在登坂广臣的身边，有些不自然的拨弄着歌词纸。虽然他已经计划好要像刚才的岩田一样假装向广臣告白，然后用手机把这些录下来，但真的要把计划付诸于行动还是让他有些犹豫。

『要做吗？』隆二心想：『可是话说回来，臣会生气的吧？』

隆二微微偏过头看着相方的侧脸，对方正专注地看着纸上的歌词，并没有注意这边满腹心思的隆二。

『应该没关系吧？如果真的生气了那再好好道歉。』

仿佛是感觉到了隆二的目光，广臣突然侧过头，一脸奇怪的问：“怎么了？为什么一直盯着我看？”

“……没什么。”隆二赶紧移开了目光，认真地看着手上的歌词。

登坂广臣看了他一会儿，然后扭过头继续看起了自己的部分。

隆二下定决心以后又偷偷确认了一下广臣没有看这边，然后假装整理桌上散乱的笔记，拿起自己的手机调到录像模式，立在了堆积起来的本子上，把摄像头对准了自己和广臣的方向，又拿过自己的水瓶稍微遮挡了一点。

做好了一切准备，隆二深吸一口气，然后喊出了相方的名字：“臣！”

“什么？”

隆二扭过头，正好对上广臣的目光。一和广臣对视，隆二好不容易鼓起的勇气好像瞬间就从身体里漏了出去。

“不……那个啊……我……”

“你今天好像有点奇怪。发生什么事了吗？”

一直被广臣这样紧盯着对心脏的压力太大了。隆二尴尬地偏过头。理智告诉他此时应该放弃计划比较好，但嘴巴已经先行一步吐出了一句：“我喜欢你……”

“……”

在对方有什么反应之前，隆二赶紧又补上一句：“不是……作为相方或者团员，而是……恋人的那种。”

广臣没有说话。隆二此时却感到耳朵像是被开水烫了一样烧了起来。

不对……为什么要害羞啊！没必要害羞啊！

隆二突然非常后悔自己为什么要作这种死。他刚想立刻以一句“开玩笑啦别在意”蒙混过去，却听到广臣开口：“什么时候开始的？”

“……啊？”

“你什么时候开始喜欢我的？”

隆二扭头看着广臣，对方的表情十分平静，仿佛刚才从隆二那听到的只不过是一句稀松平常的话。

“……VBA的时候……”

“有那么久吗？”广臣突然笑了，然后不自然用手捂住了嘴边浮起的笑意，立刻又恢复到平静的表情。

“啊不是……”隆二此时也不知道该怎么办了，只好走一步算一步。勉强地编着谎言：“我想，应该是，你去拍《红雨》时，经常见不到你，很想念你，然后就觉得，啊我可能是喜欢广臣……吧……这样。”

……编得还挺像真的？！

隆二结结巴巴地说完了一句不算长的话。却感到了精疲力尽。他觉得自己好像在挖一个很深的坑，然后就快掉下去了。

广臣“哦”了一声，又问道：“那你喜欢我些什么地方？”

“这也要问？”

“你不是说喜欢我嘛，那我想知道你喜欢我哪里很正常啊。”

隆二看着广臣云淡风轻的表情，揣测着他的态度，心里却突然不安起来。

臣的反应是不是有点太平静了？

事到如今也不好现在突然说都是骗你的。隆二只好硬着头皮继续说道：

“比如说，长得很帅……”

“还有呢？”

“嗯……唱歌很好听。”

“还有呢？”

“虽然外表给人一种冷漠的感觉，其实很温柔、细心。”

“……”

“成员们过生日时也是，以为你都忘了，但其实早就准备好了礼物什么的。”

渐渐地，隆二好像忘了说这些的初衷，一边回想着过往以来和广臣相处的时光。

“……因为我一直和臣在一起，从VBA起，这些年来一直在旁看着，所以我知道的。”

隆二自顾自地说着，眼前浮现的是二十三岁那年自己第一次遇到登坂广臣的样子。

那个时候的臣与现在比起来差别大多了。无论是相貌，还是性格上。

一起参加VBA，一起合宿，一起在那个决定命运的舞台上唱歌，然后一起被选为三代目的主唱。

有过像高中男生一起打闹玩耍的日子，也有过因为无法直率的沟通而陷入冷战的时候。然后现在一起进入了三十岁。

那真的是很长、很珍贵的一段时光。

记忆里青涩得笑着的臣与眼前成熟的臣重叠。隆二呆呆地望着广臣，看见他一直专注的盯着自己，眼神里读不出是什么感情。此刻隆二才突然想起，虽然广臣这些年来有很多变化，但没有变的是自己从来都没猜透过广臣内心的想法。猜不到的时候经常就放弃了，所以才总会和广臣没能好好聊过就擦肩而过吧。

“我……”隆二刚一开口，对面的广臣也同时说道：

“你有这么喜欢我啊……”

今市隆二突然从深深的回忆里惊醒，想起自己正在“告白”中。

到现在真的感觉进行不下去了，隆二刚想和广臣解释清楚真相，广臣却打断道：“那你知道我是怎么看你的吗？”

“……怎么？”

广臣站了起来，然后俯下身靠近隆二耳边。隆二鼻尖闻到了广臣常用的古龙水味道，仿佛比以往的都要浓，他的心跳紧跟着加速起来。

“我也喜欢你。”广臣低沉的声音传入耳畔，一字一句砸在隆二胸口：“比你更早的时候就喜欢着你。”

隆二感觉到广臣用右手环住了自己的肩膀，胸腔内的心跳声使他震耳欲聋，一时之间竟无法辨认出淹没自己的是震惊还是喜悦，模糊中只能想到一件事：这种感觉，和从岩田刚典那听到喜欢时完全不同，然后……

“咔嚓。”那是摁下快门的声音。

“……哎？”隆二看着广臣的左手举着他的手机，右手仍然搭在自己的肩膀上。

广臣垂头看着手机屏幕，笑道：“这个表情看起来真傻啊。”他把手机转向隆二：“你也看看。”

看着手机屏幕上自己瞪大了眼睛的呆样，隆二沉默了一会儿，尴尬地开口：“……你早就发现了啊？”

广臣把手机还给隆二，坐回了自己的位置上：“Naoto桑昨天刚试过这样捉弄我，没有成功。”

“……哦。”隆二捏着手机，长长叹了一口气：“我这是在干什么啊……而且你演技也太好了吧。”

广臣笑了笑，没有说话。

隆二十分懊恼的揉了揉自己的头发，抬头看见广臣表情依然沉静如水，就是耳尖染上了可疑的红晕。

“臣？”隆二不确定的开口：“你害羞了吗？”

“……你的错觉吧！”

End


	2. Wedding Bell

《Wedding Bell》

登坂广臣x今市隆二婚礼特辑   
结婚典礼的内容大放送！

【Q1：婚礼的见证人是谁？】  
【今市：是Hiro桑。】

Hiro敲响了房门，听到里面传出来一声：“请进”，便打开门走了进去。  
站在立镜前整理领结的隆二转过头来，又惊又喜地唤道：“Hiro桑！”  
“准备好了？”Hiro走近隆二，上下打量了他一番，温和道：“礼服挺好看的。”  
隆二闻言看起来有些不好意思地用手挠了挠脸颊：“Hiro桑来多久了？”  
“刚才去臣那边看了下。”Hiro观察着隆二的脸色，又问：“紧张？”  
隆二腼腆地点点头：“有一些吧。”他停顿了一下，又轻声道：“对不起，给Hiro桑添麻烦了……”  
“事到如今还说这些干什么？”Hiro摆了摆手，然后在隆二肩膀上拍了两下，郑重地说道：“你们两个既然已经不顾一切阻拦走到这一步了，不给我过得要命般地幸福我绝对不原谅你们。”

【Q2：婚礼上播放了哪些歌曲呢？】  
迎宾：Happy + Bright  
入场：Born In EXILE  
致辞：Love Song  
读信：With You  
干杯：ki·mi·ni·mu·chu  
切蛋糕：君となら   
退场：次の時代へ

【Q：入场的歌曲选了Born in EXILE，选这首有什么深意吗？】  
【今市：因为是我和臣第一次两个人合作写的歌词，所以……】  
【登坂：对我们二人来说是很重要的一首歌。】  
【今市：嗯。还有退场时播放的次の時代へ，由Atsushi桑写的词，对我和臣来说也是充满了回忆的一首歌。】

健二郎踏着轻盈的步伐走进会场，边哼着Happy的旋律边找到了其他成员，一眼就看到队长Naoto正紧锁眉头盯着手上的纸，嘴上还念念有词。问道：“Naoto桑怎么了？”  
“在练习呢。”一旁的刚典代人答道：“等会要在婚礼上表演的那个。”  
健二郎“哦”了一声，坐在了另一边的空位上，好奇道：“不是都已经练习了那么多次吗？”  
Naoto正一字不漏地检查着纸上的内容，头都不抬地回答：“等会出错就糗大了——健酱你先别说话。”  
“好好好。”看到队长一脸严肃的表情，健二郎只好转过头去看另一个队长，却见Naoki紧闭着眼睛，嘴唇微微抖动，像是在默念什么。  
他靠着椅背伸了个懒腰，同时想到：队长们这次可是动真格了呢。

【Q3：伴郎是谁？】  
【今市：本来是想直接让三代目的performer来当伴郎的，但是五个人怎么分都好像不太公平，结果就还是各自带伴郎来了。我的伴郎是我的哥哥。】  
【登坂：我的伴郎则是Takahiro桑。】

Takahiro理了理自己的领带，瞥见一旁的广臣神色看起来有些焦躁不安，便问道：“臣？你还在紧张啊？”  
“嗯。”广臣垂头捏着自己的袖扣，嘟囔道：“毕竟我是第一次结婚……”  
Takahiro简直要被他这幅样子给逗得当场爆笑出来，他拼命忍住笑说道：“废话，你以为有几个人结婚时是经验丰富的？”  
他见广臣深深地吸了一口气然后吐出，又笑着说道：“放轻松啦。今天是属于你和隆二的，开心点去享受吧。”  
广臣闻言冲Takahiro露出了一个笑容。此时所有宾客已经入座，会场的灯光转暗，伴随着Born in EXILE的曲子，隆二在哥哥的陪伴下缓缓步入会场。  
隆二看起来好像比相方还紧张，两只手不自然的在身边摆动，差一点就要变成同手同脚的姿势了。广臣原本还在因为情绪高度紧张而感到有些喘不过气，但是却在看到隆二的瞬间，内心立刻被快要溢出的幸福与喜悦所填满，眼神也不自觉地变得温柔起来。  
站在广臣身后的Takahiro探出头来看了他一眼，压低声音道：“臣？你要哭了吗？”  
“……我才没有要哭。”广臣赶紧抬起胳膊用力地擦了擦眼睛，长吁一口气后朝着隆二伸出了手。  
隆二对上了广臣的眼睛，原本僵硬的表情立刻融化开，咧嘴笑了起来，同时紧紧地握住了广臣的手。  
两个人交叠的手微微颤抖着，一半是因为紧张，一半是因为欢喜。此时他们好像听到熟悉的声音在呼唤自己的名字，便同时转过头去，看见坐在第一排的三代目的五个performer正冲着他们这边无声地喊着：加油啊！  
后来主持人念的那堆誓言，两个人都没怎么听进去，因为眼里和脑里只剩下了对方。  
广臣看着隆二红红的脸颊，轻声问道：“隆二？你还好吗？”  
“嗯……”隆二也压低了声音，用只有广臣才能听到的声音回答：“紧张到想吐了。头晕乎乎的。”  
广臣闻言顿时笑弯了眼睛。他攥紧了隆二的手，说道：“其实我也是。”  
两个人不约而同地偷偷笑出声，只听到主持人问：  
“——登坂广臣先生，你愿意吗？”  
“我愿意。”  
“今市隆二先生，你愿意吗？”  
“我愿意。”  
话音刚落，广臣不待主持人说下一句，便搂住了眼前的人吻了上去。隆二呆了一下，随即反应过来搂住了相方的脖子，闭上眼睛回吻着自己的爱人。  
会场见状顿时陷入了震耳欲聋的掌声和欢呼声中。

【Q4：婚礼上让你们最意外的节目是什么？】  
【今市：果然……还是那个了吧？】  
【登坂：嗯。成员们的惊喜表演（笑）。】

“接下来请欣赏由三代目JSB的performer送给两位新人的礼物——Wedding Bell ~素晴らしきかな人生~”  
听到主持人的介绍，隆二和广臣同时一愣，转头望向舞台中央，只见五个performer一字排开，每个人手里都拿了一只麦克风。  
伴随着伴奏响起，Naoto第一个开口唱道：  
“とても遠い道でした  
思い出が溢れています  
そう 輝いています……”  
隆二惊讶地张大了嘴，喃喃道：“好厉害……他们什么时候练习的？”  
广臣望着舞台上的五人甜甜的笑了：“难怪Naoto桑之前还特地跟我们确定婚礼的歌单没有用Wedding Bell这首歌。”  
Naoto之后，Naoki、健二郎、Elly和刚典轮流唱了自己的部分，每个人唱的时候表情都格外认真。即便不知道具体练习的情况，但隆二和广臣知道他们肯定是非常努力去练习过了。想到这里，两个人心里都感到了无比的温暖。  
后半段出了点小意外。轮到Elly的部分，他一边唱着：“目を開いたならば ほらそこには 笑顔と涙が”时，突然就开始哽咽，然后眼泪就控制不住地往下掉，结果一旁唱得好好的健二郎被他带动得也开始哭，两个人就一路哭到了歌曲结束。  
两个人带着哭腔的歌声听起来既好玩又感人，使得坐在主位上的两个主唱也不知道该笑还是该哭了。  
最后五个人合唱：“降り注ぐ 美しい光は Just For You & You”，伴奏一结束Naoki就立刻转过了身去，虽然看不到他的表情，但众人都知道这个心思慎密的队长肯定也哭了。  
隆二轻声道：“我们真的是被其他成员给爱着呢。明明我们决定结婚的事应该会给团队带来不少麻烦……”  
广臣“嗯”了一声：“有这样的伙伴真的很幸运。”  
“是啊。”  
隆二仿佛是想起了什么，眼眶突然就红了。广臣赶紧捏住了他的脸，无奈地笑道：“不要这么容易就哭啊。不然你今天要从头哭到尾了。”  
“我知道啦！”隆二用力抹了把眼睛，对着广臣露出了笑容。  
观众席里不知是谁喊了一句：“唱得好啊！”  
“三代目七个vocal出道耶！”  
会场顿时笑成一团。  
Naoto一边红着脸一边冲观众席摆着手：“别笑了，别笑了！”一边领着其他四人来到隆二和广臣面前，一个一个地与他们击掌。  
隆二笑着说道：“谢谢！唱得真的很好听哦！”  
广臣也忍俊不禁道：“被惊艳了呢。”  
“知道了啦。”Naoto用力地握住了两个人的手，迟疑了片刻，然后用很认真的语气说道：“要幸福哦，你们。”  
Naoki：“隆二，臣，祝你们幸福。”  
健二郎：“不幸福的话我揍你们两个哦。”  
Elly：“要一直、一直快乐地在一起啊！我会为你们祝福的！”  
刚典：“隆二桑、臣桑，恭喜了。希望你们永远幸福。”  
“嗯，谢谢。”隆二望着成员们回到座位上的背影，心里仍然不断地重复着：“谢谢。”  
谢谢。真的谢谢。

【Q5：念信的是谁呢？】  
【登坂：是Naoto桑。】  
【今市：Naoto桑，明明在唱歌的时候都没哭来着，但是……】  
【登坂：念信的时候就完全控制不住了呢。】

“接下来有请Naoto作为三代目的代表向两位新人致辞。”  
Naoto深吸一口气，拿着写好的信走上了台，用平缓的语气开口道：  
“感谢今天所有来到现场的嘉宾，相聚在此庆祝臣和隆二的婚礼。我第一次见到他们是在VBA，那时的我还不知道会与他们、还有三代目的其他成员们一起经历这么多美好又难忘的事——”  
“臣和隆二的这段感情并不轻松。受限于身边诸多阻扰，他们也有过不知道能否继续走下去的时候。然而两个人可以战胜这些困难，一起走到了这个地方，我真的……为他们开心——”  
念到这里的时候，Naoto的声音突然出现了浓重的鼻音，他清了清喉咙，又继续念到：  
“——最开始我从他们那里听说要结婚的事情时，确实是很惊讶的。也有过那么一瞬间怀疑过这是不是会对团队造成很大的打击，但后来我就觉得，人的一生这么短暂，应该要为了自己而活。我也不希望自己或者团队造成他们后悔痛苦的原因。所以我此时真的很……很欣慰……他们找到了彼此，确认了彼此的爱，一直坚持到最后……”  
隆二在桌子底下悄悄拉住广臣的手，有些慌乱地问：“怎么办？Naoto桑哭了哎。”  
“嗯……哭得好厉害。”广臣望着自家队长哭泣的表情，又无奈又感动地笑了：“Naoto桑也真的是为我们考虑了很多了。”  
Naoto吸了吸鼻子，用袖子一擦眼睛，然后重新说道：“所以我在此代表三代目全员祝福臣和隆二新婚幸福、美满。希望等待着他们的是充满了光芒的未来。谢谢。”  
Naoto在众人的掌声中走向隆二和广臣，将手上的信纸递了出去。广臣郑重地接下Naoto手里的信，鞠了一躬：“谢谢Naoto桑。”  
“真是的……”Naoto没有看他，语气里有些不甘地低声道：“明明刚才唱歌时都拼命忍住了……本来打算今天一定要当一个帅气可靠的队长，绝对不能当众哭了……”  
隆二望着他勾起嘴角笑了：“你很帅啊。你在我们心里就是世上最帅的队长。”

【Q6：婚礼上最让你们惊讶的来宾是谁？】  
【登坂：以前在VBA一起合宿过的伙伴们。】  
【今市：嗯，真的没有想到他们会来。】  
【登坂：因为有的人其实已经不怎么在业内了，所以本以为很难联系上。】  
【时隔十年再次看见他们，让我和臣想起了当年在VBA初见时的场景，所以很感慨。】

数原走上台，开口道：“我和凉太也有礼物想送给两位。”  
在隆二和广臣讶异的眼神中，曾经与他们一起进入VBA前十强的选手们陆续登场，伴随着熟悉的伴奏，Best Friend's Girl的歌声响起。  
隆二和广臣完全没料到会见到这些许久没有见面的故人，两个人都怔怔地望着台上。  
那个时候的他们对自己的未来一无所知，想不到自己竟然真的能顺利成为三代目的主唱出道、更没想到会与对方成为相伴一生的爱人。  
时过境迁，身边的人与物都变换了许多，但身边的这个人却一直都在。  
想到这里，广臣忍不住紧紧地拉住了隆二的手。只听身边的相方唤道：  
“臣？”  
“嗯？”  
隆二的眼睛仍然专注地盯着舞台，轻轻说道：“与我相遇、成为我的相方、喜欢上我……真的谢谢你。”  
“……我也是。”广臣感觉到隆二也回握着自己的手，他笑着回答：“谢谢你。所有的一切……”  
歌曲结束后，表演者们一个个走过来向他们打招呼。片寄笑着说：“虽然Best Friend’s Girl这首歌其实不太适合在婚礼上唱啦……哎？今市桑你哭了吗？”  
“没哭啦，没有。”隆二赶紧摇了摇头。

【Q7：对你们来说还有什么印象深刻的表演？】  
【登坂：我的话，Takahiro桑特地为我和隆二唱的Eternal Love，让我很感动。】  
【今市：嗯，肯定是Atsushi桑唱的Precious Love。真的让我非常开心。】

婚宴临近尾声的时候，Atsushi走上台，用温柔的声音道：“我想将这首歌送给臣和隆二。你们能坚守这份感情真的很不容易，不要轻易放手。希望你们永远幸福快乐。”  
Atsushi的歌声在偌大的会场中流淌，广臣瞥见一旁的隆二突然用手捂住了脸，心里一惊，担忧地问道：“隆二？你怎么了？不舒服吗？”  
“没事。”隆二用手搓了搓脸颊，抬起头望着广臣露出了一个笑容：“我就是……感觉太幸福了。以前听人说太幸福了时反而会感到害怕，我那时还不相信……现在好像有些懂了。”  
“如果此刻就是我一生中最幸福的时刻的话怎么办……”  
广臣心领神会地拉起隆二的手放在了自己的掌心，声音温柔而坚定地回答：“不会的。我们以后一定还会更幸福。我跟你保证。”  
“还是说你不相信我？”  
隆二眨了眨眼睛，凑过去在广臣脸颊上轻轻一吻。  
“我相信。”

【Q8：捧花给谁了呢？】  
【今市：其实原本没有捧花的，毕竟我又不是新娘……】  
【登坂：不过后来还是有准备了的。】

隆二望着司仪递给自己的一束鲜红色的玫瑰花，愣了愣：“这是什么？”  
“捧花啊。”司仪用一副理所当然的口气回答：“婚礼上新娘丢捧花是习俗呀。”  
“……等一下，等一下！”隆二呆了片刻后反应过来：“我又不是女人，不是新娘啊！”  
“不是吗？可登坂先生说你就是新娘哎。”  
隆二脸上顿时烧了起来，他转过头瞪着一旁的男人：“……臣！”  
“有什么不行的？”广臣抿着嘴将笑意憋了回去，柔声道：“捧花而已，你就丢吧。”  
“可是……”  
隆二回过头去，见E-Girls的女孩子们听说有丢捧花的环节，一个个兴高采烈地跑过来凑起了热闹。他略加思考，望着广臣道：“其实我不太想直接丢。比起这个……”  
搭档十年的两个主唱互望一眼就理解了对方心里的想法，于是广臣点了点头：“可以啊。”  
得到相方的同意，隆二笑着走近刚典，将玫瑰花递了出去：“给。”  
“我？”刚典很显然没料到隆二会直接把花给自己，整个人呆了好几秒钟才反应过来，哭笑不得地问道：“给我干什么？”  
“因为你是团里年纪最小的末子呀。”  
“就为这种理由？”刚典摇了摇头，准备把花还回去：“隆二桑还是给别人吧。”  
广臣将花往刚典怀里一推：“其实是因为……想谢谢你一直在支持我们吧。”  
最初的时候，当团内其他人还不能接受两个人交往的那段时期，就是这个最小的末子一直在为二人应援，至始至终都没有发表过任何质疑的声音。  
“谢谢你，刚酱。”隆二和广臣像长辈一样轻轻摸了摸刚典的头：“我衷心的希望你也能获得属于你的幸福。”

【Q9：关于婚礼还有什么遗憾的地方吗？】  
【今市：完全没有呢，已经感到非常幸福了……啊，刚刚才想起来，婚礼上所有成员都有哭过，好像就刚酱没哭呢。】  
【登坂：确实啊。还蛮想看他哭一下的（笑）。】

刚典放下杂志，嘟囔道：“看我哭有什么好玩的……”  
一旁的Naoto接过杂志，一边翻阅一边说道：“其实有哭吧。就在隆二和臣把花递给你，然后两个人转过身之后。”  
“……那是Naoto桑你看错了啦。”

END


	3. （多CP）Share Happy

Share Happy

Pocky CM有感。沙雕短篇。

【任务：两人各咬住Pocky一头，同时开始吃Pocky，直到任何一方松口或者Pocky断了，这时停止，哪一方Pocky嘴里的Pocky长就算赢。】  
【奖品：一年份的Pocky】

Naoki→Naoto

Naoto：“……啊！Naoki你太高了！够不到！”  
Naoki：“抱歉。”  
Naoto：“稍微弯一点腰啦……”  
Naoki蹲下来，两个人各咬住Pocky的一头。  
（Naoto：呜哇~Naoki简直像一尊佛像，完全面无表情耶！）  
（Naoki：…………）  
Pocky折断了，最后是Naoto胜出。  
健二郎：“队长两个也太淡定了吧！一点表情都没有！”  
隆二：“这样也太无聊了吧！”  
Naoto踮起脚勾住Naoki的肩膀：“哼哼，也不想想我和Naoki都搭档多久了。我们可是最强的combi！”  
健二郎：“是啦，老夫老妻了嘛。”  
Naoto：“喂！我们是队长哎！”

Naoto→岩田刚典

（Naoto：哇啊……好近好近好近……）  
刚典弯起眼睛笑眯眯地啃着嘴里的Pocky。  
（Naoto：越来越近了！啊，这么近距离地看刚酱，这人果然长得好好看啊……）  
（刚典：Naoto桑表情好好玩哦。）  
咔滋咔滋。  
（Naoto：他看起来也太游刃有余了，一直在笑着啊这家伙！话说快亲上了！快亲上了啊！！）  
Naoto败北。刚典叼着剩下的半截Pocky笑得超开心。

岩田刚典→山下健二郎

（健二郎：哇，这个游戏比想象中的还让人不好意思。）  
（刚典：啊，健二郎桑脸开始红了耶。）  
（健二郎：快点结束啦，快点……快点……）  
（刚典：他的表情好有意思哦，要不然试着捉弄下？）  
（健二郎：喂喂喂他吃Pocky的速度怎么加快了！啊啊啊！）  
（刚典：哈哈哈健二郎桑脸红得像猴子的屁股一样。）  
（健二郎：太近了太近了！快要亲上了呀啊啊啊啊啊刚酱！！）  
刚典突然松开Pocky蹲在地上捂着嘴哈哈大笑起来。健二郎面红耳赤地咬着剩下的Pocky呆若木鸡。  
Elly：“刚酱你为什么突然弃权啊？”  
刚典：“哈哈哈哈健桑的表情好有趣哈哈哈哈~”  
健二郎：“……前辈哎我是！！”

山下健二郎→今市隆二

隆二：“哈哈哈健酱表情超好玩的~~”  
健二郎：“行了别笑了！给我过来！”  
隆二：“噗~呼呼呼~哈哈哈哈！”  
健二郎：“不要笑了！！”  
隆二：“好啦，不笑啦。”（咬住Pocky另一端）  
Naoto：“准备好了？一、二——”  
隆二：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
健二郎：“隆二！！”  
隆二：“对不起，对不起。重来重来。”  
（健二郎：啊啊，又来一遍……这个游戏真的对心脏太不好了。）  
（隆二：健酱表情好有意思啊，啊，他脸还红着。）  
（健二郎：隆二这小子为什么也吃得这么快！他以为这是大胃王比赛吗！）  
（隆二：不好意思啦，健酱，我还是很想要一年份的Pocky的。）  
（健二郎：…………我坚持不下去了！！）  
结果：健二郎中途放弃，隆二胜出。  
隆二：“啊，健酱弃权得也太快了。”  
健二郎：“你别急着幸灾乐祸，看看你下一个对手是谁。”  
隆二：“…………啊。”

今市隆二→登坂广臣

隆二：“……………”  
广臣：“……………”  
隆二：“……………………”  
广臣：“……你怎么了？过来咬着啊？”  
隆二：“……啊！？哦……嗯……”  
隆二看着广臣突然靠近，吓得赶紧吐出嘴里的Pocky：“要不还是算了吧！”  
广臣：“啊？你要弃权？”  
Naoto：“为什么？臣的存在让你那么在意吗？”  
隆二：“不是啦！”  
健二郎：“你不想要一年份Pocky了？”  
隆二：“……想要。”  
广臣：“那就别拖时间了。过来。”  
两个人各咬住Pocky的一端，比赛开始。  
（隆二：好近……好尴尬……）  
（隆二：臣一点表情都没有，好可怕……这和健酱一起时的感觉完全不一样！根本一点都不好玩！）  
Naoto：“隆二你干嘛一直往后缩？”  
隆二：“…………”  
（隆二：太近了，太近了！话说，臣他都没什么反应的吗？）  
（隆二：不过这么近距离地看，臣真的长得很帅气啊。）  
（隆二：他为什么还不停下？都快亲上了！要不然还是我弃权吧！不过我也想要Pocky……）  
两个人之间的距离还有3cm。  
（隆二：啊！啊啊！！快停下啊喂！臣！！）  
隆二感觉自己的唇碰到了对方柔软温热的唇，吓得想赶紧往后退，但广臣抓住了他的手臂不让他逃开。隆二闭上了眼睛，感觉广臣的舌头卷走了口中剩余的巧克力棒，然后迅速地放开了自己。  
隆二：“…………”  
广臣：“…………”  
面红耳赤的隆二鼓起勇气看了一眼旁边，见广臣的耳垂全红了。  
（隆二：你自己也害羞的话就弃权啊笨蛋！）  
Naoto：“……所以呢？谁赢了？”  
广臣愣了一下，举起手说：“……我好像把剩下的Pocky全吃了。”  
Naoto：“你全吃了？没要你全吃掉啊！”  
广臣：“……对不起。”  
Naoto：“那接下来怎么办？Elly你说呢？”  
Elly举着手机对准了两个主唱：“嗯？啊，我就算了，反正我已经吃饱了。”  
Naoto：“你吃什么吃饱了！”  
结果最终还是广臣获得了一年份的Pocky卷。他看了一眼隆二，迟疑道：  
“分你一半？”  
“…………不要了。”

END


	4. 不能爱上他

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
>  文章中的穿越设定来源于まぼろし太太的「さりげなくフェイト」。

《不能爱上他》By：秋风

-0-

“臣，我喜欢你。”

听到身边的男人突然说出这句话，登坂广臣愣了一下，转过头看着自己的相方，语气带着不确定地问了一遍：“什么？”

坐在一旁的今市隆二回望着他，脸上看不到任何通常在告白后会有的害羞或紧张的表情，反而看起来十分的平静。这让广臣一时之间还以为对方在开玩笑。

等了一会儿，见隆二一直没吭声，广臣因为刚才的冲击而陷入混乱的大脑也渐渐变得清晰起来。

他说的喜欢是什么意思？难道指的是恋爱那种喜欢吗？

隆二喜欢我？

他开玩笑的吧？

今天广臣和隆二只是如往常一样，在录音室里准备新曲。毫无征兆地，隆二就突然冒出这么一句，语气就跟在说“今天天气不错”一样。

所以隆二果然就是在开玩笑？

一大堆的问题占据了广臣的大脑，使得他老半天说不出一句话来。眼前的隆二张开嘴似乎是有什么话想讲，他这才意识到自己停顿得太久显得很不自然，此时应该说点什么缓解一下气氛。

紧接着，一段陌生的旋律传入了广臣的耳中。

那是一首广臣从来没有听过的歌，很舒缓，又带着些许诡异的气氛。音量不大，却显得既遥远，又接近。

广臣皱着眉头环顾了一下四周，录音室里现在只有他们两个，那这歌声是从哪传来的？

一旁的隆二唤了一声：“臣？”

“……你有没有听到一个歌声？”

“没有，我什么也没听到。”

广臣转过头来看着隆二，但相方对这个歌声恍若未闻，依然直勾勾地望着自己。

然后眼前的景象突然变得模糊，就像电影播到最后一样，画面逐渐变暗，直到一片漆黑。

这是……什么？

-1-

登坂广臣眨了眨眼睛，眼前的隆二不见了，取而代之的是一节登上舞台用的梯子。如潮水般的欢呼声震耳欲聋，让他差一点没站稳直接摔倒在地。与此同时他惊恐地发现自己现在并不在录音室。而且他原本应该是坐在椅子上，此时却是站着的。

“……这……哎？”

广臣茫然地左右张望了一下，确认了这是在巨蛋的后台，他不会弄错的，因为上个星期他们才刚在这里办完演唱会。

可他刚才还明明在录音室和隆二独处，怎么一眨眼就到了这里？

伴随着一阵剧烈的头痛感，还有胸腔里因为震惊而失控的心跳，广臣深呼吸了一口气，想要让自己冷静下来，紧接着就感觉到有人在他后背拍了一下。

“你怎么了？臣？”隆二在身后问道：“干什么突然站着不动？”

“…………”

广臣愣愣地回过头，看见刚才还跟他告白的相方一脸迷惑地催促着：“快上场啊！为什么发呆？你是不是哪里不舒服？”

“……不是。”

广臣低头看着右手的麦克风，还有自己现在穿的衣服，确实就是他上个星期在演唱会上穿过的。

难道他一瞬间的功夫就穿越回一个星期前了吗？

广臣咬咬牙踏着楼梯站到了舞台上，他望着底下的人潮，仍然无法相信刚才发生了什么事，恍惚间还以为自己在做梦。但此刻眼前的景色还有耳边的声音都是那么地真实。

这不可能啊。

一滴冷汗从他的额头滑落。即便广臣并不怎么迷信，此刻还是被这超自然的现象给吓得不轻。理智上他知道自己此时应该赶紧恢复到职业状态，但身体的肌肉却仿佛仍陷在上一个时空里回不过神。

接下来该做什么……是要唱什么歌来着……

就在此时，一旁的隆二突然攥住了他的手。广臣僵硬地扭过头，看见相方满脸担忧地望着自己。

“臣？你怎么了？”隆二压低声音小心翼翼地问道：“你表情看起来很糟糕啊，真的是身体不舒服吗？”

看着相方熟悉的脸，还有包裹着自己左手的温度，在一片混乱中，广臣突然想起了多年前的他们。

出道纪念活动当天，他和隆二都因为初次登台演唱而紧张不已，两个人就在后台互相给对方打气，那时隆二青涩中带着傻气的表情，时隔多年以后又在脑海中变得鲜明起来。

想到这里，广臣紧张到差一点就要绷断的神经好像也安定了下来。

“我没事……”广臣低声回道，很轻很轻地回握了一下隆二拉着自己的手，然后松了开来。

很奇妙的一种感觉。仿佛只要身边站着的还是那个人，无论遇到什么事都能一起面对。

那他就没有什么好害怕的了。

演唱会结束后，广臣避开了人群，找到了一个角落长长地吐出一口气，一直伪装得好好的职业表情也终于在此刻卸下。

他从包里翻出手机，根据显示的日期确认了自己现在确实是穿越回了一个星期前。

虽然演唱会是平安无事地完成了，但广臣还是无法理解自己为什么会突然回到过去的时间里。

以前在杂志上看过，说人如果掉进了黑洞里会穿越时空、又有一则故事说一架飞机在魔鬼三角领域消失，多年后再出现就已经穿越到了未来里。可他刚才既没有坐飞机，也没有遇上黑洞，那怎么会有这么离奇的事情发生？

广臣揉了揉太阳穴，刚穿越过来时所产生的剧烈的头疼现在已经缓解了许多，但他仍感觉有些晕乎乎的。正在考虑要不要找个人说说自己刚才的奇遇，就听到队长的声音：

“隆二，你没事吧？”

广臣顺着这个声音望去，看见Naoto一手搭着隆二的肩膀，脸上流露出了担忧的神情，低声说道：“你今天……好像状态不太好。”

隆二微微垂着头，一只手轻轻地揉着自己喉咙的皮肤，沉默了一会儿，然后勾起嘴角笑着回答：“嗯，可能是有些累吧。别担心，我会尽快调整好的。”

“嗯……”Naoto停顿了片刻，伸手在他头上摸了一把：“别给自己太大压力。有什么烦恼你随时可以找我和Naoki说。”

“好。谢谢Naoto桑。”隆二冲队长柔柔地笑了一下，待对方走开后，又垂下了头不知道是在想些什么。

不远处的广臣安静地注视着这一切。这些对他而言也不是第一次看到了，因为这也是“上个星期”就经历过的，一字一句都没有变化。

那时的他看着隆二略显低落的表情，本想说些什么，又不知从何说起。况且他也觉得隆二可能此时更想一个人静静，最终还是什么举动都没采取。

当天晚上入眠时，广臣还在想着：“我是不是应该对隆二说点什么安慰的话才比较好？”又转念一想：“可能比起我，隆二更希望是健二郎或者刚酱去和他搭话吧。”

隔天醒来后广臣就把这件事忘在了脑后。但此时被迫又经历一遍，那时的心情好像也再次冒了出来。

成员七人和staff们一同来到定好的场地举办庆功宴，酒过三巡，感到有些累了的广臣远离了欢闹的人群，找了个安静的角落，在沙发上坐下。

刚才因为突发的奇异事件，让广臣暂时忘了被隆二……或者说是“未来的隆二”告白的事实。现在冷静下来后，他便忍不住在意起那时的隆二所说的“喜欢”到底是什么意思。

如果时间线没有变动的话，一个星期后隆二又会向自己告白吗？

话说回来，隆二的那个告白到底是不是认真的？

广臣皱着眉想到：如果是认真的才麻烦啊。他和隆二都是男人，况且又是队友，这种感情根本不可以存在的嘛。而且他也从没想过和隆二发展出队友以上的关系。

如果隆二又向他告白，那时自己该回复什么才好呢？

广臣无声地叹了一口气。现下的状况真是太诡异了。明明“这个隆二”还没向自己告白，他却已经开始模拟起要如何拒绝对方。

感觉到有人在身旁坐了下来，广臣转过头望去，意外地发现是隆二。对方长长地吐出一口沾着酒味的气，像是很疲惫的样子闭上了眼睛。

广臣不记得上一个时空里他有和隆二在庆功宴途中坐一起的经历，仔细回想了一下，才想起那时的自己一直在和队友还有工作人员聊天，并没有在沙发上坐下来。

当时他虽然眼角的余光有瞥见隆二独自一人在沙发上坐了很久，但他只以为隆二是累了想休息，所以就没在意。

现在近距离的观察到隆二的表情，才发现在那疲惫中，还有些许落寞的神情。

不知道是不是因为刚才在脑中模拟了很久如何拒绝隆二的告白，广臣此刻突然莫名地对相方感到了一丝怜悯和愧疚。于是他脱口而出：“你还好吗？”

隆二猛然睁开眼睛，似乎是没料到广臣就在一旁，愣愣地回答：“……嗯。还好。”

看着隆二的脸，广臣突然又想起了以前看过的一个故事，里面的主角好像是有什么事情没做到而非常遗憾，所以又回到了过去的时空来了却这个心事。

自己偏偏穿越回这一天，难道是为了弥补那时没能安慰到隆二的遗憾吗？

“你……”广臣犹豫了一下，试探着说道：“如果你是为了今晚演唱会上没发挥好而在意，其实不用太往心里去。状态有好有坏是很正常的。”

“…………”

一旁的隆二好半天没回答，而是瞪大了眼睛盯着广臣。这让广臣反而有些紧张起来：“……你怎么不说话？”

“……不……”隆二勉强地勾了一下嘴角，好像是想笑一下来让气氛缓解一点：“我只是……有些意外你会这么说。你以前并不怎么会对我说这种话。”

“你这话说得……”广臣也勉为其难地笑了笑：“好像我以前都很不近人情似得。”

“我不是这个意思。”隆二摆了摆手，移开了目光避免和广臣对视：“我知道的，臣是个很温柔又细心的人，所以有些话你反而觉得自己不适合说。”

广臣闻言愣住了。他原本觉得以隆二那么短的头脑线应该不会想到自己的这些心思，没想到对方原来是知道的。

他心情复杂地喝了一口酒，又想起了被“未来的”隆二告白的场景。

那么，隆二现在应该已经喜欢上自己了吧。

意识到这点后，广臣突然觉得有些坐立难安，不想要和隆二独处的他打算找个什么理由站起来走开，却听到一旁的隆二突然开口道：

“臣？”

“……怎么了？”

“你今天晚上那是怎么了呢？”

广臣转头看向隆二，见对方仍紧紧地盯着自己。

“为什么会在准备上台的途中突然呆立住？好像撞鬼了一样。”

广臣也不知道该怎么解释那么离奇的现象。如果直接说实话的话，会有人相信吗？

犹豫了许久以后：“假如……我是说假如啊，”广臣深吸一口气，继而道：“如果我说我是……从未来穿越回来的……你……怎么想？”

“啊？”

看到隆二脸上诧异的表情，广臣赶紧补充道：“不要笑我啊，我只是假设而已。”

“我不会笑你的。”隆二眨了眨眼睛：“只是我没想过这种事情，总觉得难以想象啊……”

“……嗯。我想也是。”广臣摇了摇头：“没什么。忘了我刚才说的吧。”

“但是如果臣能穿越时空的话，那不是很酷吗？”隆二眯着眼睛笑了起来，语气欢快地说道：“可以去买彩票了呢，肯定会中大奖了！”

广臣哭笑不得地揉了揉眼角：“那倒是啊。”

两个人因为这个笑话干干地笑了两声，然后又陷入了沉默。

心事重重的广臣听到一旁的隆二突然用一种温柔的语气说道：“如果我能穿越时空的话……”

他转过头去，看见相方背靠着沙发，仰头望着天花板，脸上浮现出了一种向往的神情。

“如果我能穿越回过去的时空……我大概会想告诉自己，一定要好好保养嗓子吧……”

看着隆二因为醉酒而染上绯红的脸颊，还有湿润的双眸，广臣下意识地说道：“我会陪你的。”

隆二的目光转了过来，懵懵地“嗯？”了一声。

“我是说……”广臣小心地斟酌着自己的用词：“我是你的相方，如果你状态不好，我也会在旁边一直支持、配合你的。”

“…………”

“所以你……可以信任我？”

听到这句话，隆二勾起嘴角笑了起来。

那个笑容如往常一样，显得纯粹而干净，又似乎夹带着些许伤感。

“我一直信任臣的。”广臣听到隆二轻声说道：“因为有臣在，所以我才能走到这一步啊。所以我……”

隆二最后的那句话撞入广臣耳中，让他一下子呆住了。大脑因为过度的震惊转不过弯来，只能傻傻地吐出一句：“……你喝醉了。”

“嗯，我喝醉了。”隆二眨了一下闪着水光的双眼，脸上依然是那副带着些许哀伤味道的笑容：“所以我今天说的话，你回去后就全部忘记吧……”

“我喜欢你，臣。”

广臣说不出任何话来，只能瞪着眼前的相方。伴随着一段熟悉的歌声在耳畔响起，那熟悉的头疼感又回来了。

这不对啊，不该是在今天说的……

为什么……

剧烈的头疼使广臣眼前一黑，迫使他闭上眼睛。

耳边那段旋律突然加快了。

-2-

登坂广臣睁开眼睛，此时的自己正躺在床上。他第一反应是已经回到了家，刚才发生的事情全部是一场梦。可他又仔细看了一下天花板的纹路，还有房间内的布置，意识到这不是自己的家——或者说，不是自己现在应该住的家。

虽然已经有些陌生了，但他还能辨认出，这是九年前，他还没出道时住过的房间。

这次居然回到了这么久以前的时空吗？

巨大的恐惧感席卷了广臣的内心，他用手撑着床想要起来确认眼前的状况，但是头疼欲裂的感觉使他刚爬起来没两秒钟就又倒在了床上。

头好痛……好想吐……但是必须得起来才行。

广臣瞥见床头柜上放着自己很久以前的旧手机，想要确定自己所处的时间，便伸长了手臂去拿。可是眼前突然又是一黑，他重心不稳地栽倒在地上，失去了意识。

再次苏醒时，房间里已是一片漆黑。广臣从冰凉的地板上爬起来，晃了晃脑袋，头疼感已经消失，他松了一口气，拿过手机打开，屏幕上显示出现在是2010年9月16日01:20AM。

广臣愣住了，他瞪着手机屏幕许久，直到一股冰凉的寒意从心底涌出，逐渐冻结了全身的血管。

2010年的9月15日，那是VBA2最终审查的日子。当年他和隆二就是在这一天被选为了三代目的主唱。

可这一次他……如果没能参加最终审查的话……

广臣翻开来电记录，发现当年那个一直负责联络自己的LDH工作人员打过很多电话。此时也顾不上现在时间太晚会不会打扰到人，他按下了回拨的键，同时发现自己的手指在微微颤抖着。

电话响了几声后接通了，对面的工作人员倒也没为了他这么晚打电话而生气，反而是用一种焦急的语气说道：“登坂？你怎么了？你昨天为什么没出现？我打了你好几通电话都没人接，你是不想参加最终审查了才失踪的吗？还是你发生什么意外了——”

手机掉落在地上，所以后面的话广臣没有听清。明明是九月份，他却感觉自己的手指冰凉得仿佛要冻成冰块。

广臣挣扎着站了起来，来到电脑前，压抑着双手的颤抖打开了网页，搜出最终审查结果的新闻报道，看到排在“今市隆二”旁边的不是自己的名字，心里那股恐惧和绝望的感觉一瞬间决堤而出。

登坂广臣窝在房间里，用了三天的时间让自己冷静下来，接受了这个世界的他错过VBA最终审查，没有和隆二一起出道的事实。

虽然接受了，但并不代表他认命了。

经历了这两次穿越，他终于能确认这匪夷所思的超自然现象是真实存在的。所幸的是，他也发现了这其中的规律。

这两次他都是被隆二告白，听到了一段不知从哪冒出来的歌声，然后才会穿越。

也就是说，如果他在这个世界也被隆二告白的话，极大可能性会再次穿越。

虽然还没有证据可以证明这个理论一定正确，也不能确保再次穿越就能去到一个顺利出道的世界，但这至少是一个希望。

既然有希望，那就不能放弃。

想通了这一点后，陷入颓废状态的广臣再次振作起来，将自己好好梳洗整理了一番。

看着镜子里自己年轻的容颜，广臣在脑中仔细盘算起了如何接近隆二。

事到如今再去琢磨为什么被隆二告白自己就会穿越这点已经毫无意义。重要的是，要如何才能离开现在的这个世界。

还好，至少这个世界里他有参加过VBA的合宿，那么他与隆二就肯定不是陌生人，接近起来应该不会太困难。

广臣拿出手机，拨通了今市隆二的电话。一接通，那个人还十分青涩但干净清亮的声音就传了出来：“登坂君？！啊！你没事吗？你还好吗？”

两个人交流了一下，然后广臣向隆二提出能不能见个面，两个人约在了一个咖啡馆，但隆二迟到了半个小时才匆匆忙忙地跑过来。一见到广臣就立刻道歉：“对不起，对不起。我之前还有别的事——”

“没关系。”广臣平静地回道。他抬起头看了一眼隆二，却不由自主地愣住了。

24岁的隆二将背包放了下来，因为跑得太急还在大口地喘着气。他在广臣的对面坐下，待呼吸平稳下来后，露出一个笑容说道：“你没事就好。最终审查那天你突然消失不见，我还担心你是不是出什么事了。”

时隔九年再次见到相方年轻的样子，广臣忍不住产生了一丝怀念的感觉。他赶紧低下头喝了一口杯子里的咖啡将自己的失神掩饰过去：“……嗯，我还好。那天是……有别的事情，所以才没去。”

“这样啊……”

广臣见隆二欲言又止仿佛是有什么话想说，便问道：“你怎么了？”

“……不，我只是……”隆二干咳了一下，垂下头望着桌子上的纹路，低声道：“我只是……有点遗憾。在想……如果和我一起出道的是登坂君……就好了。”

广臣愣了一下，一时之间竟分辨不出隆二这番话到底是客套还是认真的。

那一瞬间他很想直接将心里的话全盘托出，直接告诉眼前的男人其实应该与他出道的就是自己。

但广臣也明白，这种事说出去也不会有任何人信。所以他只得忍住所有情绪，勉强笑了一下：“……你这么说的话，对你现在的相方有些不礼貌啊”

隆二闻言勾了下嘴角，点点头：“……嗯。”

广臣若无其事地问道：“你最近很忙吧。”

“是……因为很快就要正式出道了，这几天要熟悉各方面的环节，还有不断的训练……”隆二说到这里突然顿住了，小心翼翼地抬眼看着广臣：“……这个话题，登坂君可能不想听吧？”

“我没事。”广臣不易察觉地深吸一口气，将心底不断翻滚的焦虑和烦躁压下：“那你进行得还顺利吗？”

“……其实不太顺利。”隆二神情忧郁地坦白道：“很难唱出自己想要的声音。负责录音的监督也说距离出道的水准还差很远，我就……渐渐变得好像没信心了一样。很害怕自己会拖了整个团的后腿。”

广臣对此毫不意外。这样的心路也是他当年和隆二一起经历过的。于是他回答：“嗯，我明白。”

“你……明白？”

看到隆二疑惑的表情，广臣又补充道：“听你所描述的，可以想象得出那是多么大的压力。所以——”

广臣凑近隆二，用很认真的语气说：“我来帮你吧。”

隆二没反应过来他指的是什么：“哎？”

“你担心自己水平还不够的话，可以和我一起练习。”广臣紧紧盯着隆二的眼睛，继续说道：“因为我们在合宿的时候就有搭档过啊，相比其他人，我们应该很熟悉彼此的唱法了。在一起练习的话，效果会事半功倍的。”

隆二呆呆地看着广臣：“可是……这对登坂君你来说没什么好处啊，只是给你添麻烦吧。”

“因为……”广臣想了想，勉强憋出一个理由：“我希望隆二你能顺利出道，所以想帮上你的忙。”

“…………”

隆二沉默了良久，才说道：“如果你觉得没关系的话，那就请多多指教了。”

“没问题。”广臣悄悄在心里松了口气。目前至少达成了计划的第一步，接下来还需要继续获取隆二的信任：“那我们走吧，找个可以练歌的地方。”

隆二跟着站了起来，脸上的表情仍带着一些犹豫，广臣便问：“又怎么了？”

“登坂君你……刚才叫了我‘隆二’。你之前都是叫我‘今市君’的。”

“……这……”广臣这才反应过来，从他刚才和隆二见面起，自己竟然连敬语都没用，还跟平时一样，用仿佛很熟悉的朋友一样的语气在和对方交谈，实在太不谨慎了：“对不起，是我不小心。”

“没关系的。”隆二笑着摆摆手：“你愿意称呼我隆二的话，也可以啊。”

那个人的笑容看起来憨憨的，似乎一点都没有怀疑过广臣是否有别的意图。这反而让广臣产生了一丝内疚的感觉，于是他赶紧移开了视线。

在此之后，两个人就经常在隆二空闲的时间见面，大多是在卡拉OK的包厢里，偶尔也会去广臣的家里。

隆二演唱完之后，广臣就会根据自己多年来积累的经验，从歌唱的技巧和表情方面提出建议。隆二一开始还会好奇地问：“为什么登坂君你好像突然变得很经验老道啊？跟在合宿的时候完全不一样。”

广臣无法回答，只能胡乱找些理由搪塞过去。

好在隆二想法比较简单，没有去怀疑那么多，仍然把广臣当成一个热心肠的朋友看待。

而广臣利用了这些年里和隆二相处的经验，精准地把握住了对方的喜好。他喜欢吃什么、爱听什么类型的音乐、思维模式还有私底下的兴趣等等，他都很清楚。

隆二就曾经感叹：“登坂君你真厉害啊。”

“什么意思？”

“你好像每次都能准确地猜出我在想什么，简直就像我的双胞胎兄弟一样。”隆二看起来有些不好意思地挠了挠脸颊：“是因为我太好看穿了吗？”

“……还好吧。”

广臣心里五味杂陈地垂下头。在他自己原本的时空中，他从不认为自己很了解隆二，就像隆二也不够了解他一样。

现在想来，其实他们从VBA起就相识，出道以来一直在一起，原本就应该很了解对方了。

转眼间一个多月的时间过去，很快就是三代目出道的日子。已经迫不及待想要离开这个时空的广臣给隆二打了电话，以“庆祝你正式出道”的理由将他约了出来。

两个人在卡拉OK找了一间包厢，定了一打啤酒后就喝上了。

已经有些微醺的隆二脸颊红扑扑地说道：“我真的要感谢登坂君。”

“谢我什么？”

“这段时间里是你一直不厌其烦地陪我练习，所以我现在才有足够的信心。”隆二笑着朝广臣举起了啤酒罐：“谢谢你，登坂君。”

看到隆二脸上那毫无防备的笑容，广臣苦涩地回答：“……不客气。”

这个人啊，大概完全想不到自己会接近他是另有所图吧。

广臣叹了一口气，然后开口道：“隆二？”

“什么？”

广臣深深地望着隆二，语气很诚恳地说：“你出道以后……要好好保重身体，注意嗓子的休息，不要用那种对嗓子负担太大的唱法，感到不舒服了的话要及时说，不要自己一个人硬撑。”

“哎？啊！好的，我知道了。”隆二似懂非懂地点了点头：“我会注意的。”

这样的话，希望至少这个世界的隆二能少经历一些那样的痛苦吧。

广臣闭上眼睛，暗暗下了决心，然后提议道：“我们玩个游戏好不好？”

“什么游戏呀？”

“真心话大冒险。”广臣拿出准备好的骰子：“如果1~3的话就是我赢，4~6的话是你赢。输的人自己选择要回答一个问题还是挑战一件事。”

“听上去好像很有趣啊。”隆二兴致勃勃地同意了：“好啊，来玩吧。”

广臣将骰子扔在桌面上，心里因为距离计划达成只差一步而感到紧张不已。

如果一切顺利进行的话，那他马上就可以离开这个对他而言最糟糕的时空了。

第一把是隆二赢、第二把是广臣赢，但是隆二选了真心话，所以广臣还无法实行自己的计划、第三把又是隆二赢、到了第四把广臣赢了，然后隆二这回选了大冒险。

“那么……”广臣紧张地咽下一口唾沫，将计划好的那句话说出：“你对我说一句‘我喜欢你’吧。”

“哎？”隆二明显地一愣，尴尬地笑着摇摇头：“为什么要选这个啊，再想想别的惩罚吧。”

“不，就这个。”广臣死死地盯着隆二的眼睛：“只是说一句而已，又不会当真。你就说吧。”

同时在心里不断重复着：拜托了，一定要同意啊。

“……好吧。”

隆二深吸一口气，垂下头细不可闻地低喃道：“我喜欢你……”

这句话一出口，广臣就为自己的计划快要实现了而激动得声音发抖：“我没听清，你再说大声点。”

他瞥见隆二的两只耳朵此刻都红透了，然后就听见那人声音稍微提高了一点：“我喜欢你，登坂君。”

广臣望着隆二变得比刚更红的脸颊，干干地笑了一声：“你脸怎么这么红啊？”

隆二突然抬起头直视他，眼睛亮晶晶的，让广臣想起了那个将他送来这个世界的夜晚。

“我……是认真的。”

广臣的笑容僵在了脸上。耳畔突然响起了那个他一直渴望听到的歌声。

眼前的隆二逐渐变得模糊起来，与此同时，他浑浊的大脑里想着：

可这怎么可能呢。

你怎么可能就喜欢上我了。

-3-

广臣睁开眼睛，感觉头疼得仿佛像是被人用球棍砸过一样。

但头疼是好事，是好的征兆。

他环顾四周，这里是熟悉的录音室，布置也如记忆里的一样。既然他会出现在这里，那么就代表他在这个世界有顺利出道吧。

广臣微微发抖的手从口袋里掏出手机，屏幕显示现在是2014年。他打开通讯录和邮箱，迅速地确认了一下这段时间的对话内容，终于确定下来在这个时空里他确实是作为三代目的主唱出道了，压在心里的一块石头才终于落了地。

太好了，真的太好了……

虽然意味着又要重新过这五年的岁月，但至少他有顺利出道，这就比上一个时空要好上太多。

头部的疼痛仍未散去，广臣用力地揉着太阳穴，然后听到房门被打开的声音：

“哎？臣，你已经来了啊。”

啊……是隆二。

28岁的隆二脸上的青涩已褪，但那双眼睛仍然明亮清澄如初。广臣勉强撑起头看了他一眼，心里却愈发感到烦闷起来。

他想起了穿越来之前看到的最后一幕：上一个世界的隆二红着脸说喜欢他，还说是认真的。

但这不可能啊，那个时候的他们对彼此根本不熟悉，隆二竟然从那时起就喜欢上自己了吗？

而这个世界的隆二放下自己的背包，朝着广臣靠近：“你怎么了？看起来好像很不舒服的样子。”

广臣声音略微沙哑地回了句：“……我没事。”心里却很希望隆二赶紧走开。

他极力想把脑海中“上一个”隆二向他告白时的样子清除出去，但是伴随着剧烈的头疼，那个画面却越来越清晰。

隆二听上去很担忧地又呼唤了一遍：“你还好吧？”同时抬起了手想要拍拍相方的肩膀。

而广臣眼角的余光瞥到隆二的手向自己靠近，几乎是反射性地喊出了一句：

“别碰我！”

“…………”

隆二呆立在原地，手也僵在了空中。

广臣在那句话脱口而出的瞬间就感到了后悔。他仓皇站了起来，着急地说道：“不是……对不——”

看到隆二惊愕的表情后，他顿住了。

不行。

不能让隆二喜欢我。

绝对不能喜欢我啊。

如果这个世界的隆二也向他告白，可能又会被送去一个很糟糕的世界，那是他无论如何也想避免的。

广臣移开了视线，以免直视隆二眼睛里的情绪，然后咬牙坐了回去，故意用一个很冷漠的语气说道：“我没事。你不用管我。”

这话一出口，广臣就突然感觉心脏像是被揪紧了一般难受。

他的心里有一半很想和隆二道歉、说他刚才不是有意的，另一半则在说服自己：让隆二讨厌他才是最好的做法。

两种想法再互相拉锯，广臣被夹在这之中苦不堪言。

他听到身旁的隆二转身迅速地走出了录音室，然后关上了门。

广臣紧紧合上了眼睛，将头埋进了臂弯。

那之后广臣狠下了心，无论隆二如何向他示好都不领情。除了工作时必要的对话以外，其他时候连一句话都不会和对方说，连表情也一直冷冷的。

隆二从一开始的不解、到失落、最后演变成了愤怒。有一天他终于忍不下去了，当着其他成员的面抓住广臣的手臂，质问道：“我怎么得罪你了？你为什么总是无视我？”

广臣扭过头不看他，极力压下心底涌出的内疚感，语气生硬地回答：“你没得罪我。放手。”

“那你倒是看着我的眼睛啊！”

“……放手。”

“登坂广臣！”

一旁看不下去的Naoki冲过来分开了他俩，厉声道：“你们别闹了！”

“可是他……！”

看到队长生气中夹带着心痛的神色，隆二脸上的愤怒渐渐褪去，眼睛里的光彩也黯淡下来。

最终，他只是低声说了句：“……算了。”就转身走出了休息室。

广臣望着他的背影，压在心口的那种沉重的感觉似乎就又加重了一分。可他还是什么都不能说。

即便说了，也没人会相信啊。

Naoto走了过来，神色凝重地唤道：“臣。”

“……嗯。”

“你和隆二到底是怎么了？你们为什么会闹成这样？”

“……我……”广臣张了张嘴，搜肠刮肚也还是找不出一句合适的理由，只得闭上了眼睛：“我无法说。”

“我们都是你的队友啊，也不能说吗？”

“……对不起。”

可能是因为看到了广臣此时的表情，Naoto没有再追问下去，只是轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，重重地叹了口气。

听着队长的叹息声，广臣想到：

我快承受不住了。

这么伪装着，真的好累啊。

那一刻广臣甚至想就这么自暴自弃算了，隆二会不会向他告白，他也不再勉强了。总比现在每次都不得不刻意去伤害对方好。

但在这次风波之后，隆二的态度突然软化了许多，也不再强行逼广臣和自己说话，相处起来如一般的队友无异。

广臣暗地里捉摸着隆二的想法，实在是想不出对方究竟有什么打算。

带着这样纠结的心情过了两个月，广臣本以为可能日子就会这么顺利地过下去，这天他和隆二完成了新曲的录音，正准备各回各家，隆二却突然叫住了他。

那个男人带着腼腆的微笑，语气很诚恳地问道：“要不要一起去喝酒？”

广臣没料到他会主动邀自己，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛：“什么？”

“我……和Atsushi桑聊了聊，他说……我们应该多创造一些私底下独处的时间，也许就能把矛盾解开了。我也……觉得这样或许更好……”

看着隆二略带紧张的神色，广臣差一点就答应了下来，但话到嘴边还是被他吞了回去，逼自己狠下心回道：“……不用了。”

“……一起来吧。”隆二垂下头，伸出手轻轻捏住了广臣的衣摆，用很低的声音道：“……拜托了，臣。”

广臣感觉自己此刻快要被负罪感压得喘不过气了。他扭开了头，在心里说着：

对不起，隆二。

同时嘴上生硬地回答：“我不想去。”

“…………”

隆二默默松开了广臣的衣摆，说了一句“我知道了”就转身朝门口走去。

广臣抬起一只手捂住了脸，感觉再多拖上一秒自己就连这种冷酷的表情都要装不下去了。

他等了一会儿，还没听到门被打开又关上的声音，疑惑地抬眼望去，只见隆二背对着他，手搭在门把上，像个石像一样站着不动。

广臣正想开口问怎么了，就听见隆二用一种微微发着抖的声音问：

“我到底做错了什么？”

广臣一愣，还未来得及说些什么，隆二的声量又提高了一些：

“我如果对你做了什么不好的事得罪你了，你完全可以直接跟我说，不需要这样把我当个仇人一样对待。我……我真的不明白……”

广臣刚想说“你没做错什么”，看见隆二的肩膀和握着门把的手都在颤抖，心里一急，脱口而出：“隆二？你在哭吗？”

隆二还是背对着他，大声地反驳道：“我没哭！”

广臣疾步走过去按住了他的肩膀：“你转过来。”

“我都说了没哭——你放手！”

广臣强硬地将隆二的身子转过来面对他，然后就看见相方红红的眼睛和还没干的泪痕。

只见隆二抬起胳膊用力地一擦眼睛，皱着眉头极为倔强地说：“我没哭。”但话音刚落，又一滴眼泪就从眼眶滑落。

广臣刹那间什么都来不及细想，抬起手臂将隆二拥入怀中，他感觉得到怀里的人剧烈地一抖，但却没有推开他。

“对不起。”广臣低声说道：“我不该对你那样的……对不起。”

他低头看着隆二的发旋，本想再说些什么，却听见怀里的人声音闷闷地说道：

“不要讨厌我……”

“我喜欢你，臣……”

广臣一愣，像是被一道雷击中一般猛地松开隆二后退了两步。

隆二似乎没注意到广臣的脸色，他犹豫不决地张开了嘴，耳尖也已染上了一抹绯红。

“我……我是说……”

那段如梦魇般的旋律响起，广臣又惊又急地喊道：“不要说！”

“……我喜欢你……”

剩下的话广臣没有听清，因为那个人的声音已完全被耳边的旋律所覆盖。

在眼前的隆二如前面那几个一样消失之前，他绝望地闭上了眼睛。

其实你真的什么都没做错。

你只要别再喜欢上我，就行了。

-6-

“你怎么了？发什么呆？”

广臣听到坐在一旁的Takahiro的声音，从发呆的状态中惊醒，笑了笑：“没什么，在想一些事。”

“臣你最近好像经常走神啊。”Takahiro唤来酒吧又点了一杯，随口道：“是有什么烦恼吗？”

“嗯……算是吧。”

广臣喝了一口浓烈的酒，将想要诉说的苦闷一并咽下。

现在这个时空对他来说，已经是第六个了。

前面两次是同样的失败。无论广臣怎么努力，也无法阻止隆二向自己告白。

在第四个时空里，他放弃对隆二故作冷淡的方针，改为积极地为其介绍漂亮温柔的女孩子，希望对方能就此喜欢上别人。

而那个隆二一察觉出自己在被广臣不断地推给别的人后，恼羞成怒地脱口而道：“我喜欢的是你，你给我介绍多少个女人都没用的！”

在第五个时空中，吸取了教训的广臣这次什么都没有对隆二做，而是迅速地找了个女伴，然后高调地带到隆二面前介绍给他。

他本以为，隆二见他有了恋人后肯定就会知趣地放弃了。而隆二只是微微笑了一下，除了祝他幸福以外什么都没说。

两个人相安无事地度过了几个月，广臣刚卸下心防以为这次肯定能成功，某天三代目的成员们聚在一起喝酒，隆二一个人喝了比平时多上几倍的量，直接醉倒在沙发上怎么叫都叫不醒。广臣被队长委托送隆二回去，无可奈何下只得同意。却在送对方回去的路上，被醉得意识不清的隆二告白了。

于是广臣就带着满腹怨念来到了第六个时空，这次空降的时间点是2018年的年底，穿越过来后的这段时间里他每天都在想该如何确保隆二不会再喜欢上自己。可是来软的不行硬的也不行，不能太冷淡，也不能太热情。真的是想不出还有什么办法了。

愁得头发都快掉光了的广臣重重地叹了一口气，Takahiro闻声又问：

“臣你到底是有什么烦恼，就跟我说说吧，也许我能给你出点子呢。”

“我不知道该怎么说……”广臣一手撑着头，斟酌了许久，才慢慢地说道：“我……不希望被一个人喜欢上，很苦恼该怎么做才能不被那个人喜欢。”

Takahiro哭笑不得地回道：“啊？这算什么？太过受欢迎的男人的烦恼吗？”

“我是说真的……”广臣无奈地冲他笑了一下，语重心长地说：“我……实在不想被那个人喜欢。”

Takahiro一脸奇怪地表示：“那你就对她冷淡一点，别搭理她。”

“不，不行，他会很伤心。”广臣摇了摇头，想起了在第三个时空里的那个隆二哭泣的表情：“我想要在完全不伤害到那个人的前提下，让他不要喜欢我。”

“呃……那你就，直接跟她说你不想被她喜欢？”

“也不行啊。那个人现在并没有说过喜欢我，我突然跟他说这种话显得很奇怪吧？”

“啥？她不喜欢你？那你还烦恼什么？”

“虽然他没有说，但我知道他喜欢我。”

“…………”

Takahiro老半天没吭声。广臣从他的表情判断，觉得前辈此时大概正在心里吐槽自己肯定是喝高了。

过了很久，Takahiro才继续说道：“这很复杂啊……人的情感是无法控制的，如果对方非要喜欢你，你根本是阻止不了的。”

“其实他喜不喜欢我都无所谓了。”广臣自言自语道：“只要他别对我说出“喜欢”这个词就够了……”

“哎？你的目标只是让对方别说出喜欢你？”

“嗯，差不多是这样。”

话音刚落，一个点子在广臣的脑海里闪现。

是一个很大胆、很冒险的想法，但值得一试。

反正最差的结果他也经历过了。已经没什么好害怕面对的。

广臣主动邀请了隆二到自己家里喝酒，说想要和他聊聊天。

隆二对此一脸惊奇地说：“臣你会主动邀我还真是少见啊。”

广臣“嗯”了一声，若无其事地回答：“我们是彼此的相方嘛，偶尔沟通一下不也挺好的。”

隆二闻言略加思索后，爽快地答应了下来。

两个人在广臣家的客厅里一边喝酒一边聊了很多，从团体以后的发展到各自未来想要尝试做的音乐，广臣都想不到自己居然能和隆二聊这么久，感觉两个人像这样在工作以外的时间聊天已经是很久以前的事了。

此时隆二已经醉得十分厉害，他双眼朦胧，脑袋一晃一晃的，嘴里含糊不清地说着：“啊~和臣聊天总觉得很怀念呐~”

广臣闻言放下了手里的酒杯，问：“你觉得很无聊吗？”

“不无聊啊，就是觉得很怀念~”隆二‘嘿嘿’笑了两声：“我记得我们刚出道那会儿也比较常在一起聊天的，是什么开始不再那样了呢……”

听隆二这么说，广臣回想起了年轻时的那段岁月，但总感觉那些记忆像是被蒙在一块灰色的布后面一样，显得既遥远又模糊。

这时隆二又开始醉醺醺地呢喃着：“不过我很开心的……真的……你能主动邀我来……如果以后还能……就好了……”

说话的声音到后面越来越小，“咚”的一声响，广臣垂眸一看，只见隆二已经趴在桌子上熟睡了。

广臣看了他一会儿，皱起了眉头。

真的要实行那个计划吗？

是不是……对隆二有些过分？

特地把隆二叫来自己家，给对方不断地喝酒，还趁人去洗手间时在他的杯子里放安眠药，现在临阵放弃，之前所作的一切不是都白费了吗？

广臣深吸一口气，下定了决心后托起隆二的身子，将人往自己的房间拖。完全失去意识的男人特别不好对付，广臣用尽了所以力气才顺利将人丢到自己床上，将人的衣服全部扒光，再把自己的衣服也脱掉，躺到床上后用被子盖住他们。

广臣在旁注视着隆二的睡颜，慢慢合上眼帘。在陷入沉眠之前仍在心里祈祷着：

不要喜欢上我啊。

拜托了。

第二天清晨，广臣是被相方洪亮的叫声给吵醒的。他皱了皱眉，拉起被子挡住脸，嘟囔着：“别吵……”

但是隆二没有配合，而是一边用力地摇着他一边大声嚷着：“臣？臣！！臣你快醒醒！！！”

广臣勉强睁开一只眼：“……干什么啊？”然后就看到隆二大惊失色地瞪着他的模样。

“我……这……”隆二的脸色从白变为青，又从青涨成红色，他四下环顾了一周，喊道：“我衣服去哪了？！”

“…………”

广臣也懒得跟他解释，默默地又闭上了眼睛。

隆二急得仿佛头顶要冒烟了，他一把扯开盖在广臣的被子：“你别睡了，我还有——”

但当他看到广臣也一丝不挂后，整个人都呆住了。

广臣听到巨大的一声响，好像是什么重物掉在了地上的声音，他疑惑地支起身子，看见隆二跌坐在地板上，从地板上捡起一件衣服胡乱披在了身上，从床边沿探出一颗脑袋，满脸通红地瞪着他。

两个人在沉默中对视了三秒钟，然后隆二才磕磕绊绊地问：“我……我们昨天……晚上……做……什么了吗？”

广臣见他这幅模样，心想这人未免也太好糊弄了，脸上则摆出一副云淡风轻的表情，回答：“你别在意了，我没关系的。”

“…………”

隆二不知道是脑补了些什么，一瞬间仿佛世界观被摧毁了一般，什么话也说不出来，只是目瞪口呆地看着广臣。

而广臣刚打算将自己准备好的台词说出口，却见隆二抓起地板上散落的衣服，一刻都不耽搁就冲出了房间。

广臣坐在床上等了一会儿，听到玄关的大门被打开然后大力关上的声音，叹了一口气又倒在了枕头上。

那之后的几天三代目都没有团体工作，两个人也就没有见面的机会。广臣虽然也有试着给隆二发信息和打电话，但都联系不上。这反倒让广臣有点不知道接下来要怎么进行了。

他本来想的是，每次都只能等着隆二向自己告白太被动了，于是干脆以“不破不立”这个理念为基础，比隆二抢先一步杜绝掉对方告白的可能性。

先是骗隆二以为两个人发生了超越队友以上的关系，然后再以此为契机，让隆二知道自己没有任何要和他发展成恋人的意思，再告诫隆二绝对不要向自己告白。

虽然是个很容易引火上身的做法，但事已至此也只能豁出去了，不然每一回都坐以待毙只会不断陷入死循环里。

但隆二这几天一直躲着他，难道是打算把那件事当做没发生过一样吗？

就在广臣琢磨隆二真实的想法时，对方却自己跑来了。

他一打开门，就看见隆二手捧着一大束鲜红的玫瑰花，还穿了一身显得很正式的西装，直接把广臣给看傻眼了。

隆二顶着广臣充满怀疑的眼神，干咳了一下，说：“能先让我进去吗？”

“……哦。”

广臣愣愣地把隆二放了进来，只见对方深吸一口气，然后将花束递过来：“给你。”

“……这到底什么意思啊？”

隆二脸颊和耳朵都红透了，他没敢直视广臣的眼睛，而是盯着自己的左脚道：“我……虽然对那天晚上的事情一点记忆都没有了，但我不管怎么说也是个男人，这种事情不该逃避……”

广臣听得更迷糊了：“……哈？”

“所以说……”隆二猛然抬起头，望着广臣中气十足地说道：“我会对你负责的！”

“…………………………”

什么玩意？？？

“负……哈？负责是什么？”广臣瞪着这个有着神奇脑回路的相方，心里有一大堆想吐槽的地方，都不知道从何吐起。

这家伙到底都脑补了些什么东西啊？难道是以为自己酒后乱性强上民男了吗？

而隆二还是一副极为认真的表情：“所以说我不会白白让你受委屈的，我们交往吧。”

“不……不不不。”广臣哭笑不得地将玫瑰花放在一旁，扶着额头叹了一口气：“我一点都不需要你负责……我也是个男人好吗？”

“可是臣……”

“隆二！”广臣打断了他，语重心长道：“你听我说，我并没有那件事放在心上，你也不需要看得太严重。”

“但……！”

广臣双手抓住相方肩膀，死死地盯着他：“隆二你并不喜欢我吧？”

“呃……”

“不喜欢的吧！”

“……我……”隆二犹豫了一下，才回答道：“我……把你当成很重要的相方喜欢？”

“这就对了。”广臣悄悄在心里松了一口气，继而道：“我也把你当成我很重要的相方，如果我们变成恋人的话反而对彼此、还有对团队都不好。你明白吗？”

隆二眨了眨眼睛，似懂非懂地“嗯”了一声。

“所以我们只要把这件事忘掉就好，但是你记住——”广臣语气严肃地说道：“绝对，绝对不可以喜欢上我，好吗？”

隆二呆呆地回望着他，良久以后，才点了点头：“……哦。”

广臣松开了相方的肩膀，心里想着：这样才好。

隆二心里是不是喜欢自己都不重要，只要有了这个约定绑着他，确保隆二绝对不会把“喜欢”说出口就够了。

广臣拿起一旁的玫瑰花，递给了隆二：“这束花你还是拿回去吧。”

隆二看了一眼花束，摇摇头笑着说：“还是送你吧。”然后转身朝门外走去：“那我先走了，拜拜，臣。”

广臣小心观察着对方的态度，并没有看出有流露任何伤心的情绪，心里悬着的一块石头总算放了下来。

可是隆二表现得未免也太平淡了，这又让广臣觉得有些不是滋味。

那之后隆二确实没再提起过这件事。要说和以往相比有什么变化，那就是会更为频繁地主动给广臣发信息。也没什么具体的事情要谈，只是很平常的问候。

比如说早上会发：【早上好，今天也一起好好工作吧！加油！】

到了晚上临睡前又会发：【今天辛苦了，晚上早点休息，晚安！】

广臣看得一脸懵逼，不知道隆二到底是有什么意图。难道说之前告诫他的话完全没用吗？

带着这样的疑问，三代目的队员聚会这天，广臣刚想直接向隆二直接问清楚，对方却抢先一步递过来一盒土特产，笑嘻嘻地说：“我之前去福冈时，工作人员给我推荐说这个很好吃，臣也尝尝看吧。”

他把盒子往广臣手里一塞，然后不待本人说些什么，就转身去找健二郎聊天了。

广臣愣在原地，看着手里的特产，形容不出此刻究竟是什么心情。

那之后隆二也经常给广臣送些小礼物，即使广臣很礼貌地说了不需要，那个人还是非常固执地在示好。而且因为隆二的态度显得太坦荡了，让广臣也不好意思开口拒绝。

于是他只能无奈地在心里叹气：这个隆二果然还是喜欢我的吧，不然怎么会做这些事。

就在广臣苦思要如何婉转地拒绝对方的好意时，这天晚上隆二又主动发来了信息：【臣你在家吗？】

广臣回复说在，隆二就迅速回道：【我们去兜风好不好？我来接你。】

收到这封信息的广臣当下就无语了。心想隆二这个人还真是如他人评价的一样，是完全的“直球”派啊。

无比坦率、直白、单纯到傻气的人。

本来广臣打算回绝掉，转念一想，要不然趁此机会直接和隆二说清楚，以免对方将来浪费更多时间在自己身上，于是就答应了下来。

隆二是自己开车来的，广臣还是头一次坐在隆二的副驾驶座位，感觉有些新鲜地四周环顾了一下，然后将目光落在你一旁专心开车的相方身上。

隆二看起来好像心情不错，语气轻快地说：“今天天气很好啊，连月亮都显得比往常更美，所以就想起臣了。”

广臣虽然不太明白为什么对隆二来说“月色很美”就会想起自己，还是闷闷地“嗯”了一声。

车往前开了很久还没有停下来的迹象，渐渐感到有些无聊的广臣不知不觉中就睡了过去，直到被隆二的声音唤醒：“来，我们下去走走。”

广臣睁开眼睛一看，原来隆二载着他一路开到了海边。他满腹疑虑地跟着下了车，见隆二又从后排的座位上拎起一个塑料袋，便问道：“这是什么？”

“线香花火。”隆二笑着晃了晃手里的袋子：“正好看到有在卖，就买了一些。我也好多年也没玩过这个了。”

两个人来到距离海水不远的沙滩上，广臣看着隆二从塑料袋里掏出一根烟花用打火机点燃，然后微笑着递给他：“小心点哦，这个很容易中途就断掉。”

广臣犹豫了下，还是乖乖地接了过来。隆二又点燃了一根，捏在手上独自一人走到了海边，面朝着大海不知道是在想些什么。

广臣见隆二没有要和自己说话的样子，就默默地坐了下来，望着手上的烟花发呆。

他心里很清楚，这些事情，从“原来的”他们绝对不会做的。

即便他努力想要将这个时空维持在自己最熟悉的状态下，但他与隆二的关系似乎还是朝着他陌生的方向发展着。

想到这里，广臣开口问道：“隆二？”

“嗯？”

“你今天为什么要带我来海边？”

“没什么特别的原因，”隆二转过头来，一脸轻松地回答：“就是突然想这么做嘛。说起来，我出道前有交过一个女朋友，当时还没什么钱的我花了很多积蓄买下一辆车，然后就载着她到海边玩。虽然都是十年前的事情了，现在想起来还是觉得很怀念啊。”

广臣闻言心底突然就涌起了一股难以言喻的烦闷感，他皱着眉头又唤道：“隆二，你过来。”

对方“哦”了一声，老实地走了过来，然后坐在广臣的身边。

“隆二，”广臣语气有些沉重地开口：“你应该记得我说过的话吧？你绝对——”

“绝对不能喜欢上臣，是吧？”隆二盯着手上的烟花，表情依然很平静地说：“嗯，我记得的。我已经答应过臣了。”

“所以我绝对，绝对不会喜欢上你的。”

听到隆二将“绝对”这个词说得特别重，广臣心脏突然猛烈地一跳。

“……你既然记得，”广臣转过头望着对方：“那你这段时间对我做这些是为了什么？”

“不为了什么啊。我一定得是为了什么才能做那些事吗？”

“啊？”

隆二抬起头，一双清澈明亮的眼睛直勾勾地望着广臣：“我就是想对臣好一些。只是这样……也不可以吗？”

“…………”

广臣不知道该接什么话，于是沉默着将视线转移到手里的烟花上。

两个人并排坐了许久，看着捏在手上的烟花的光越来越弱。微凉清新的海风吹在脸上，好像也渐渐吹开了广臣心里纠结了很久的烦闷感。

他近来因为心里有太多烦恼，已经很久没有感到如此放松又宁静了。

广臣抬起头望着夜空中的明月，迷迷糊糊中想着：今晚的月色确实很美呢。

然后就听到一旁的相方用叹息一般的语气低声道：“也不可以啊……”

他转过头，看见男人手里的烟花已经熄灭了。

隆二神色平静地站起身，拍了拍裤子上的沙子，说：“很晚了，我送你回去吧。”

广臣低头一看，自己手里的烟花也已熄灭，便点点头站了起来。

在回去的路上，隆二一句话也没说，从他脸上淡淡的神情来判断，似乎也不是在生气。

把广臣送到他家楼下后，隆二从车内探出头说了句：“晚安，臣，早点休息。”然后就驾车离去。

看着对方的车尾灯，广臣突然觉得好像还不满足，但也说不上来是哪方面的不满。

后来隆二对广臣就如一般的队友一样，不会很冷淡也不会很热情。虽然早晚会发的那些信息已经停止了，但广臣还是会习惯性地打开手机检查对方今天有没有发信息来。如果没有的话就会莫名觉得有点失落。

广臣不明白的是，隆二的表现很自然，并没有在刻意疏远他的样子。他们现在的状态，其实和最初的那个时空里的一样，所以自己到底还有什么不满足的呢？

为了探究清楚这一点，广臣也忍不住经常偷偷观察着隆二的态度，同时在心里想着：他应该还是喜欢我的吧？

连他本人也没发觉自己这段时间里有多频繁地注视着隆二，直到有一天被团里的末子吐槽道：

“啊，臣桑又在看隆二桑了。”

隆二闻言呆呆地抬起头：“哈？”

广臣心里一惊，瞪向坐在另一头的岩田刚典：“我哪有！”

刚典笑嘻嘻地低下头继续看他的手机，而其他队友则默契地同时开始起哄道：

Elly：“哎？臣为什么一直要看今市君？”

Naoto：“エモい呐~”

健二郎：“エモい~エモい~”

广臣郁闷地扭开头没搭理他们，心里吐槽着：你们知道‘エモい’是什么意思吗就乱用！

他的眼神落在坐在对面的相方身上，发现隆二对此好像没有兴趣，一脸平常地低着头继续吃自己的便当。

看到隆二没什么反应，广臣顿时感觉更郁闷了。

自广臣到这个时空后已经过了将近半年，这是他开始穿越以来停留时间最久的一个时空了，如果一切顺利进行，那他的时间也就终于能重新开始前进。所以广臣无比的希望目前这种稳定的状态可以好好保持。

只是隆二……

不知为何，即便隆二已经向广臣保证过不会喜欢上他，广臣却仍然对隆二很放不下，总是不自觉地会去在意起对方的事情。

是因为之前一直在担心隆二喜欢上自己而留下的后遗症吗？广臣也不得而知。但他也没有烦恼太久，因为很快就迎来了一个他非常在意的日子。

这就是他最初穿越的日期。

如果能顺利度过，那他的时间也终于能再次前进了。

这一天他和隆二如最初的那个时空一样，两个人在录音室独处。广臣紧紧盯着自己手上的草稿，时不时地偷偷看一眼旁边专心工作的相方，心里随着那个时间点逐渐靠近而越来越紧张起来。

但直到两个人在录音室的工作结束，隆二都没有告白过。

广臣望着相方道别后离去的背影，悬着的一颗心终于晃晃悠悠地落回了原地。

结果隆二这次真的什么也没有说啊……

他吸了一口气，想要将胸腔内那隐隐约约的沉重感吹散。

这样正好啊。一切都如他所愿进行了。

所以没有什么好遗憾的了。

时间顺利地前进着。半个月后的某天，广臣如往常一样走进休息室，一踏进去就看到健二郎和Elly站在隆二背后，越过他的肩膀看他的手机。

健二郎说：“这就是隆二的女朋友吗？很可爱啊！”

咯噔。

广臣仿佛听到大脑里某个齿轮卡了一下。

隆二闻言立刻着急地摇了摇头：“不是啦，她不是我女朋友！”

Elly嘿嘿笑着：“可你刚才不还在看和她的合照嘛。”

“我…我只是……”隆二抬起手擦了擦鼻尖，嘟囔道：“我只是很久没见过她了，所以……”

后面的话广臣没听清。他看着隆二红红的耳朵和脸颊，开口问道：“你们在看什么？”

话一出口，他自己都有点吓一跳。怎么声音听起来这么干涩低沉。

“臣来了！”Elly笑着朝他招招手：“今市君好像交到女朋友了哎！”

“都说不是女朋友了！！”

广臣迈步在相方的对面坐下，将背包放在身后。

骗人的吧？

他抬眼望着对面的男人。那人正在不停地向健二郎和Elly解释着什么。

这怎么可能呢？

于是广臣僵硬地又问了句：“到底怎么回事？”

隆二扭过头来看着他，迟疑了一下，回答：“我这次合作的对象是我高中时就认识的一个女性朋友，高中毕业后我们就没联系了，没想到这次会遇到，所以就留了联系方式……”

健二郎此时插嘴说：“好像两个人以前还交往过哦。”

“没有交往啊，当年我们只是好朋友而已！”

广臣观察着隆二的表情，沉声问道：“……素人吗？”

“啊，不是，她好像一直在当模特，也有在电视剧里出演一些小角色。”隆二似乎没注意到广臣的脸色，继续解释道：“她用的是艺名，所以我一开始都没认出来。还是她主动来和我搭话，我才想起——”

他身后的Elly一脸兴奋地说：“这不是很浪漫吗？隔了这么多年后还能和前女友相逢，像电视剧一样！”

健二郎附和道：“是啊，简直就是命运之人！”

隆二哭笑不得地回他：“都说了我们真的没有交往过！”

“可你当年应该对她有好感的吧，不然刚才也不会那么认真地看你俩的合照。”

“呃……”

“所以你就和对方发展看看呀，我看这个女孩长得很可爱，有什么不好的。”

“我没想这种事情啦……”

广臣移开了视线，两眼紧紧地盯着自己的手机屏幕，但却连一个字都没读进去。

骗人的吧。

隆二会去喜欢别人……他不是喜欢我吗？

而且说什么“命运之人”……就算他真的有“命运之人”，那也应该只有我。

不知道相方此时正在想些什么的隆二递过来一小包点心：“工作人员说给我们的慰问品，臣也尝尝看？”

广臣听到隆二的声音，不知为何突然觉得相方的声音是前所未有地令他烦躁。于是他站起来面无表情地说了句：“不用了。”就走出了休息室。留下隆二一个人不知所措地愣在原地。

广臣独自在走廊里来回徘徊了许久，才将堵在心口的那股淤血化开。他深吸一口气，反思了一下刚才发生的事，觉得那样的态度实在是没必要。他又不在乎隆二会不会和别人交往。

至于自己为什么会在意……肯定只是以一个队友的身份在关心而已。嗯。就是这样。

后来广臣和隆二并肩坐在一起时，他若无其事地主动问道：“你还会和她见面吗？”

“哈？”隆二转过头来呆呆地回道：“和谁？”

“……就你今天提起的那个老同学。”

隆二闻言一脸惊奇地瞪着他：“……会……吧？哎？难道不可以吗？”

“没什么不可以的。”广臣还是没有看他，语气尽量保持平稳地说：“我的意思是，既然对方不是素人，你们如果私底下见面要注意别被拍到，免得……产生一些不必要的麻烦。”

隆二顿了一下，片刻后用一种显得有些冷淡的语气回答：“哦，知道了。”

然后他站起身走开了。

留在原处的广臣舔了舔下唇，心想：我是不是惹他生气了？

其实刚才那些话也没必要说的，隆二都出道这么多年了，很多事情他自然有分寸。

那自己还非要主动提起这件事是为了什么？

广臣不敢继续细想。因为他隐约有种感觉，自己正在挖一个不该触碰的大坑，一旦将埋葬在坑底的东西掘出，自己就无法回到从前的状态了。

半个月的时间过去了，这天三代目全员都在事务所练习，经纪人突然过来找他们说有事要讲。成员们一头雾水地来到另一个会议室里，然后经纪人将一叠照片摊在桌上，语气很沉重地说：“某杂志社给我们送来了这些。”

广臣看了一眼那些照片，立刻就辨认出了上面戴着墨镜的男人是隆二。而在他身边笑颜如花的女人，就是之前提过的那个高中同学——广臣当然认得出，因为那天晚上他回去后就拿手机搜了这个人的相关事迹和照片。

“今市君啊，”经纪人语重心长地开口道：“虽然你和谁交往我不能管，但是两个人在外面时还是要多注意下。这次还好是一家比较正规的杂志，所以没有直接刊登出来，但这种事的影响终究……”

“我没有和她交往的！”隆二语速很快地解释道：“因为联系到了我和她两个人在高中时共同的朋友，想要大家久违地聚一聚，就像是同学会一样，并不是只有我们两个人的。”

“可这种内情别人都不可能知道啊。”

“我……”隆二犹豫了一下，还是老实地垂下头：“……这次确实是我不够小心。对不起。我以后会注意。抱歉给大家添麻烦了。”

广臣在旁边冷冷地看着他，没有说话。

Performer仿佛没察觉到两个主唱微妙的情绪变化，健二郎捡起桌上的照片，一边看一边说：“哦哦哦，这个就是隆二的前女友。”

“都说了不是我女朋友！”

Elly挨着健二郎看了眼照片：“哎！很漂亮的女孩啊。”

Naoto也一脸八卦地也凑了过去：“给我看看，给我看看——”当他注意到Naoki的眼神后，赶紧干咳了一声，转向隆二说：“以后还是小心点啊。”

隆二见状无奈地叹了一口气：“嗯，我知道了。”

经纪人又叮嘱了几句后就离开了，成员们便回去继续练习。全程广臣都没有发言过，表情也毫无变化。

之后在他们练习时，广臣虽然表面上没显露出什么，但他也能感觉出自己完全不在状态，和隆二的配合也很不顺利，这导致心里那股难以形容的烦躁感越来越强烈。

练习结束后，performer都已经离开了，广臣心情恶劣地将自己随身物件丢进包里也准备回去，隆二却突然抓住了他的手。

广臣疑惑地抬起头：“……干什么？”

“你是怎么了？”隆二皱起眉头望着他：“刚才你在练习中的状态很反常啊，明明刚来时还不是这样的。”

广臣不动声色地将自己的手抽出：“哦……你看得出来啊。”

“当然看得出来啊，你以为我在你身边唱了多久了？”

“我没事，你多心了。”广臣简短地回了句，刚迈步想绕开隆二，却被对方一把拽住了胳膊。

“你明明就在闹脾气啊，坦率一点不行吗？”隆二追问道：“你好像是在经纪人来过之后就突然变得很奇怪……是因为我的那件事？我——”

广臣一听见隆二提起这件事，仿佛心事被拆穿了一样，顿时心里一紧，脱口道：“我没在意啊，你和谁交往都不关我事。”

“啊？”隆二一愣：“不，我的意思是——”

广臣不待他讲完，语速飞快地继续补充道：“我确实不满你这么容易就被拍到，明明之前我还提醒过你要小心，你都出道这么多年了也不是新人了，怎么连这点基本的警戒心都没有——”

“我——”

“这次是侥幸没惹出更多事，但你如果不更加小心一点的话，下次可能就不会这么简单解决了，到时候也许还会给Hiro桑和Naoto桑他们添麻烦，你明白吗？”

隆二突然被相方劈头盖脸一顿训，连句话都没能插上。他哑然片刻，再开口时语气也硬上了几分：“我·知·道·了·啦！这种事至于让你发这么大脾气吗？”

广臣一顿，心想：是啊，我至于这么生气吗？

“简直莫名其妙。”隆二又气又郁闷地甩开广臣的手，沉声道：“再说了，我跟谁交往明明都和你没关系……”

“可你喜欢的不是我吗！”

此话一出口，广臣自己都愣住了。

刚才听到隆二那么说，他一时气急才脱口而出，现在真是后悔得想把舌头吞了。

而隆二难以置信地望着广臣，紧接着突然就爆发了：

“那也是你先跟我说不准喜欢你的！你这个混蛋！”

隆二说完这话后转过身，迈着大步气冲冲地走了。

广臣呆立在原地，回过神来后第一时间想到的是：隆二很久没像这样对我这么大声说话了。

他轻轻叹了一口气。觉得自己确实有些不正常了。

为了让自己快速回归“正常”的状态，广臣之后避免了一切和隆二的接触。连录音都会尽量和对方错开时间。

隆二察觉出了他的疏远，也没有什么反应，而是默认了这个举动。

但两个队长却不能放任他俩像两个小孩子一样闹别扭。这天Naoto就主动给广臣发了信息：

【听说你今天又没跟隆二在一起录音？】

广臣无奈地回复道：【我是因为行程和隆二合不上才没和他在一起。】

队长迅速回到：【你少来，我知道你现在就在家里。】

广臣无言以对，正在想接下来应该怎么回复，见对方又发来一句：

【你们两个都成熟一点吧，都是在一起这么多年的搭档了。】

广臣看着那句“在一起这么多年”，感觉心里像是打翻了一柜子的调味料，各种各样复杂的情绪混杂在一起。

于是他回复：【我会尽快调整好自己的状态的，对不起让Naoto桑担心了。】

【你既然觉得对不起我，那等会儿的饭局就乖乖过来吧。】

【什么饭局？】

【我请你和隆二吃饭，大家一起聊聊吧。】

【这就不必了吧……！】

【我已经让隆二去接你了。】

广臣一脸纠结地关上手机。如果可以的话，他并不想在现在这个状态下和隆二见面，感觉就算见面也没什么好说的。

况且隆二多半还在生他的气。

但队长为了他俩都做到这份上了，他再拒绝也很不好。

广臣心乱如麻地坐在家里等着隆二的到来。可是过了将近两个小时，隆二还是没有出现。他一边想着怎么会这么慢，一边隐约有了种不好的预感。

电话铃声突然响起，广臣一看是Naoto打来的，那种不祥的感觉愈发强烈。

“臣？”那一头Naoto的声音听上去非常焦急：“隆二他在去接你的路上出车祸了。”

大脑里“嗡”得一声。

广臣一时没拿稳，光滑的手机直接从他手上滑了出去。他呆立了许久，脑中一片空白，过了几秒后才勉强拾回了一些意识，听到跌在地上的手机还在通话中，他弯下腰去捡，却发现自己的手在抖。

广臣将手机举到耳边，艰难地吐出一句：“他……怎么样了？”

“隆二他好像伤得很重，情况非常紧急，你快点过来。医院是——”

广臣对那之后发生的事情记得不是很清楚。他依稀记得自己好像很冷静地挂上了电话，然后带上钥匙和钱包，下楼找了辆计程车报出了医院的地址。

等车往前开了，他才找回四分五裂的意识。

广臣将两支不停发抖的双手交叠在一起，用力地深吸一口气，深到仿佛要将肺给涨破了，好让胸腔里失控的心跳平复一点。

他不敢去想隆二怎么样了，光是想象那个画面都让他觉得快要无法呼吸。

如果是往常，他应该第一时间会想着怎么会发生这么戏剧性的事。

但这段时间里经历过太多次他以前绝对不会相信的超自然现象，此时觉得也没什么不可能发生的了。

但他还是不愿意相信。

他明明……还没有和隆二和好。

明明还有很多事情……没有来得及做。

车开到了医院，广臣跌跌撞撞地下了车，根据护士的指示走向Naoto告诉他的病房，一路上脚步越走越急，到后面几乎变成了奔跑。

他闯进病房，看见相方坐在病床上正在用手机打字，第一反应想着：还好，隆二还在。

而隆二见他来了后抬起头来：“啊，臣你来了。”

“我……嗯……”广臣想要说些什么，但是因为刚才走得太急了，加上过于紧张而气血不顺，此刻竟说不出话来。定睛一看，隆二除了右手缠着绷带以外，身体的其他地方都看上去完好无缺，一时有些懵逼。

一旁Naoto的声音响起：“臣来了啊，过来坐吧。”

广臣望着坐在病床边上的队长，还有些反应不过来。他又看向隆二，一边轻轻喘着气一边小心地问：“……隆二？”

“嗯？”

“你……你不是伤得很重吗？Naoto桑说……”

“伤得很重？没有啊。我只是右手轻伤而已，别的都没事。”隆二疑惑地看向队长：“Naoto桑不是一来就有确认过吗？”

“…………”

顶着两个主唱的目光，Naoto清了清喉咙，站起来若无其事地说：“啊，隆二你没事就好。既然臣来了，你们单独聊聊吧。”

他领着广臣到自己刚才坐过的地方坐下，然后在广臣头上重重揉了一把，低声说：

“你明明就还是很关心隆二的嘛，那还和相方闹什么别扭。”

“…………”

Naoto朝隆二挥了挥手：“那我先回去了，隆二你好好休息。”然后转身走出病房。

听到队长走远的脚步声，广臣从刚才剧烈的情绪波动中逐渐回过味来，长长地吐出一口气，感到无比疲惫地趴在了病床边沿。

一想到隆二好好地活着，强烈的喜悦瞬间涌了上来，使他差点热泪盈眶，于是他赶紧垂首将头埋在臂弯里。

他刚才出了一身冷汗，衣服湿湿的粘着皮肤，感觉挺不舒服的。

而更不舒服的是他的心脏。此时仍在飞速跳动着，仿佛下一秒就要炸裂了似得。

突然间，广臣感到有一只手覆上了自己的头，将额上的汗拭去，然后轻柔地抚摸着他的发鬓。

他心里一惊，猛然抬起头来，正对上隆二的眼睛。

对方立刻神色慌张地移开了手，小声道：“对不起……”

广臣闻言脱口道：“没关系，我……”

话还没说完，他猛地闭上嘴，将那句“我不讨厌”给吞了回去。

两个人在尴尬的气氛中僵持了数秒，隆二首先开口道：“Naoto桑太夸张了啦，我真的没什么事，臣你放心。”

广臣直起身子，点了点头：“嗯。”

“不过……”隆二看着他微微笑了：“臣会为我担心，我还是很开心的。谢谢。”

广臣愣愣地“哦”了一声。心想：这有什么好道谢的。我担心不是应该的吗？

想到这里，他又陷入了沉默。

他与隆二之间好像有某种微妙的情绪在转换，但他还无法判断是什么，也不愿细想。

因为隆二伤得不重，所以当天晚上就可以出院了。经纪人过来送二人回去，车先开到了隆二住的公寓楼下，他走下车后发现广臣也跟着下来，疑惑道：“臣？你下车干嘛？”

广臣一副理所当然地口气说：“你手受伤了。”

“……只是轻伤而已，日常生活完全不受影响的。”

广臣没回答，直径从他身边走过：“行了，我们上去吧。”

隆二只得跟着相方一起上楼。两个人进屋后，广臣不顾隆二的推脱，将人摁在沙发上要他安静待着别动，然后简单地清理了一下家里，又来到厨房找出一个平底锅，顺口问道：“你想吃什么？不过我只会做些简单的家常菜。”

隆二一愣：“臣你做给我吃吗？”

“不然呢？你不放心我的厨艺？”

“不不不不是。”隆二赶紧走过去将锅从相方手里夺下：“臣你已经帮我很多忙了，还是回家休息吧。”

广臣又将锅子抢了回来：“不是什么很麻烦的事情，你不用这么客气。”

“我还是觉得过意不去啊。这点小事我自己可以的。”

两个人相争不下，锅子在他们之间被抢来抢去。广臣无奈中脱口道：“你是因为去接我时才受伤的，所以我想补偿你而已。”

隆二诧异地望着他摇了摇头：“我受伤不是臣的问题啊，你不要这么想。”

“是我自己想这么做的，你不用想太多。”广臣皱着眉头将锅子放在一边，同时心里想着：没错，我只是因为感到愧疚才会留下来的。仅此而已。

“臣你真的不需要这么做啦！”

“行了别再说了。”

“可是——”

广臣忍无可忍地转过身一把掐住隆二的脸颊：“我自己主动要来照顾你，你老实点给我照顾就行了。稍微读一读空气啊你这个笨蛋！”

“笨蛋”一脸呆懵的表情回望他，乖乖地点了下头：“是。”

广臣松开了他的脸，转身打开水龙头开始洗手。等洗完了以后，他感觉得到隆二还站在他背后没有走开，刚想回头问又怎么了，一双手突然伸出来环住了他的腰，对方还将头靠在了他的背上。

广臣身体一僵，低头看着抱住自己的那双手，有些不知所措地愣在原地。

他听到背后的男人用叹息一般的语气说：“你还是不要对我太好……”

“……这样我会无法不去喜欢你的。”

“…………”

广臣听到了隆二的心跳声贴着他的背脊，感到脸上的温度在逐渐升高。混乱中觉得自己应该推开对方，但手却怎么也不听使唤。

背后的人毫无预警地松开了手，广臣回过头一看，只见隆二扭开了头，嘟囔道：“而且我懒起来时很麻烦的，你照顾我也没工资拿，到时候别反悔。”

广臣眨了眨眼睛，弯起嘴角笑了。

“好。”

虽然广臣跟隆二说过有不便的地方可以找自己帮忙，但隆二也没主动提过什么要求。这些天里广臣工作结束后没有其他安排时就会去隆二家里看看他的情况，有时候帮他收拾一下家里或者做点简单的食物，这时隆二就会安静坐在一旁注视着他。

等广臣忙完后，隆二就会笑着问广臣要不要和自己坐一起，然后两个人就会安静地听听音乐或者看电视。

广臣隐约猜到隆二大概在克制着什么，仅仅像个普通的朋友一样和他相处。他自己也说不上来是否有因此而感到安心了，也不想去细究自己为什么要主动接近隆二，这明明与他一开始想要回避的想法不符。结果还是只能以“因为隆二手受伤了”这个理由自己说服自己。

广臣在隆二家门口停住，看着手里的钥匙感觉心里五味杂陈。之前隆二因为看他总是往自己家跑，就主动拿了一把钥匙给广臣：“这样臣想来的时候随时就能来了。”

当时他犹豫了一下，虽然心说“这样不好吧”，手还是鬼使神差地把钥匙接了过来。

广臣一边用钥匙开门，一边想着：下次有机会还是把钥匙还给隆二吧。

他进屋后转了一圈也没看见隆二，以为人还没回来，然后在窗户边找到了对方。

隆二安静地坐在椅子里发着呆，望着前方不知在想什么。房间里没开灯，窗外微弱的光洒在他身上，仿佛整个人都染上了夕阳的颜色。

“隆二？”广臣觉得相方这个样子很反常，心下有些担心地唤了一声：“你怎么了？”

被叫到名字的男人微微一惊，转过头来笑道：“啊，臣回来了。”

隆二站起身来，伸了个懒腰，迈步走过广臣身边，说道：“我在想一些事情而已。臣你晚上想吃什么？要不要一起出去吃？”

广臣见对方好像有心事，忍不住又问了一遍：“你在烦恼什么吗？”

“也没有。”

“如果有的话，你可以跟我说说看。我会听的。”

隆二闻言转过头，直勾勾地看着广臣。一脸认真地问：“真的？”

“那我可以向臣撒娇吗？”

广臣一愣，还没反应过来他指的是什么：“啊？”

只见隆二一屁股坐在了沙发上，微微笑着拍了拍身边的位置：“你过来坐。”

广臣老实地走了过去，刚一坐下，隆二就将头靠在了他的肩膀上。广臣吓了一跳，问：“怎么了？”

隆二轻轻叹了一口气，说：“我写不出来歌词。好郁闷。让我充下电吧。”

“…………”

“不行？”

感受着隆二脑袋的重量压着自己的肩膀，修剪过的头发若有若无地扫过脸颊，广臣突然觉得心里痒痒的，像是被人用羽毛拨弄着一样。良久以后，才低声回答：“……随你吧。”

隆二“嘿嘿”笑了起来：“谢谢你，小臣子~”

“小臣子是谁啊？”

“我们以前一起做广播时你不是有这样的一个角色吗？啊！要不然你再模仿一下小臣子给我看！”

“不干。”

“来嘛~”

“你再闹我走了。”

“好好好，我不说了。”

隆二赶紧乖乖地闭上嘴。

两个人就这样安静地坐在一起，直到夕阳西下，屋内一片黑暗，除了二人平稳的呼吸声外再无其他声音。

广臣侧过头看着自己的相方，闭着眼睛好像睡着了一样，忍不住伸手戳了下对方的脸颊。这个举动让隆二惊醒过来，迅速站起了身，语气轻松地说道：“臣饿了吗？做点什么吃好了。”然后快步走向厨房。

广臣看着对方的背影，觉得肩膀空荡荡的，心里某处隐约有点别扭的感觉，于是也站起来跟了过去：“我帮你吧——”

他见隆二熟练地将厨具从柜子里拿出来摆好，一系列动作既快速又流畅，察觉哪里不对的广臣开口道：“隆二？”

“什么？”

“你手好了？”

“………………”

男人手上的动作一僵，闭着嘴没吭声。

之前隆二因为手受伤了缠着绷带，到昨天为止都还不能很好的移动，但现在就像完全痊愈了一样。

广臣走上去拉住隆二那只手检查着，边问道：“你手好了的话为什么还缠着绷带？”

“…………”

“怎么不说话？”

广臣抬眼看见隆二偏过头，小声嘟囔着：

“我故意的。”

“…………”这回轮到广臣不知道说什么了。

只见隆二叹了一口气，将手抽了回来，然后主动拆掉了绷带，边说道：“我心想，手要是痊愈了，臣就不会来了。”

“你……很想我来？”

隆二看了一眼广臣，将手上的绷带卷成一团，转身扔进了垃圾桶里，语气硬邦邦地答道：“也没有。”

广臣无奈地追过去：“等一下，你到底什么意思？”

“没什么。”

后来不管广臣怎么追问，隆二也一直用别的话题搪塞过去。直到广臣准备离开了，隆二跟着他到玄关，然后突然开口问：

“臣你明天还来吗？”

广臣有些意外地回过头看着他，犹豫了一下，回答：“你手好了的话，那……应该就不用了吧。”

隆二“哦”了一声，平淡地说了句：“好吧。”

广臣到家后，回味着隆二送他离开时的表情，看上去并没有很失望，但也谈不上高兴。

那隆二到底是怎么想的？

广臣越想这件事越觉得烦心，干脆将被子一拉闭上眼睛。

隔天三代目的成员们聚在一起，广臣听到健二郎的声音：

“说起来，隆二你和那个青梅竹马怎么样了？”

“你说我那个高中同学吗？”

“是啊，你之前不是跟我说她和你告白了吗。”

广臣反射性地抬起头望向那一边，紧接着立马又欲盖弥彰般地低下头装作没听见。

“我拒绝了。”

“哎？为什么啊，我还以为隆二你喜欢那个女孩呢。”

“我真的只把她当成朋友。再说了，我家已经有个大美人了。”

广臣猛然站起身，坐在他对面的刚典见状问道：“臣桑你怎么了？”

“……没什么。”

刚典一副了然于胸的表情，笑着说：“你这么在意那边的话就坐近一点听啊。”

广臣板着脸坐了回去，答：“我没在意。”

另一边健二郎好像很惊讶：“隆二你有交往的对象了？”

“没有交往，大美人好像不喜欢我。”

健二郎同情地表示：“那就没办法了，换个人喜欢吧。”

“可是对方长得太好看了，又贤惠体贴，我舍不得。”

“那你打算怎么办？”

广臣听到这里实在是忍不住了，悄悄转过头去看隆二的反应。

只见隆二眯着眼睛笑嘻嘻地说：“那就继续追呗。”

健二郎无奈地拍了拍他的肩膀：“行吧，祝你成功。”

广臣默默转过头来，感觉心情一瞬间沉到了谷底。

这“大美人”是从哪冒出来的？什么时候认识的？他这段时间明明经常在隆二家，怎么一次也没见过？更没听隆二提起过。

“我才不是因为隆二喜欢上谁而生气呢。他心想：我只是为这家伙居然瞒着我把陌生人带到家里来而不舒服而已。”

停顿了一会儿，他又烦躁地皱起眉头。

“不对，他带谁回家都不关我事，我没必要感到不舒服。”

这边广臣一个人进行着复杂的内心活动，对面的刚典则是感叹道：

“臣桑你表情变化好丰富好有趣哦。”

“……啊？”

结果当天晚上广臣还是敲响了隆二的家门，对方似乎没料到他会来，很意外地看着他：“臣你是有什么事吗？”

广臣沉默了半晌，将一把钥匙递出去：“我只是过来把你家的钥匙还给你而已。”

隆二“哦”了一声，将钥匙接了过来。

然后广臣四处张望了一下，若无其事地问：“那个人今天有来吗？”

“你说谁？”

“你新认识的女朋友。”

“女朋友？”

看着隆二一脸呆呆的表情，广臣感觉心里更烦躁了：“就你今天在休息室提到的那个。”

隆二闻言愣了一下，然后开心地笑了起来：“你是过来看我口中的‘大美人’的？”

“……我只是来确保你没跟什么来历不明的人在一起。”

隆二笑眯眯地看着他点了点头：“嗯，我知道。”他拿出手机在屏幕上划了两下，然后递给广臣：“我有‘大美人’的照片哦，你要不要看看？”

广臣十分不爽地接了过来，只看了一眼就没好气地还给他：“你搞错了，这是前置摄像头。”

隆二依然笑得很开心：“没搞错，这就是我的‘大美人’了。”

“什么？”广臣又看了一眼屏幕，显示出来的分明只有自己的脸。

“…………”

一个念头在脑中浮现，他有些不确定抬起头，那人望向自己的眼睛里含着烂漫的笑意。还未等他反应过来，就感觉到一股香气扑面而来，对方柔软的唇已经贴在了自己唇上，使他全身的肌肉一瞬间绷紧。

隆二只是浅浅地亲了他一下就立刻撤走了，嘴角微微勾起，轻声问道：“你很讨厌吗？”

“我……”

广臣感觉到自己的脸上一下子就烫了起来，温度高得仿佛发烧了一般。但同时从心底涌出的，还有一股甜蜜到令他无比陌生的暖意。

良久，他才吐出一句：“并没有……不能说是不讨厌……”

隆二被这三重否定的句子给整懵了，想了三秒钟还没绕过弯来，一脸傻气地看着他：“啊？”

广臣也懒得给他解释，于是抬起手臂勾住对方的脖子亲了上去。

那之后隆二似乎是理所当然地将家里钥匙又塞给了广臣，兴致勃勃地说：“周末的时候，臣你如果有空就来我家吧。好不好？”

广臣捏了下他的手指，点点头：“好。”

两个人连一句“喜欢”都没说过，就这样开启了突如其来的恋爱故事。后来广臣才发现，原来交往中的隆二会这么粘人，像一块蜂蜜一样，总会笑得一脸甜甜的表情抱着自己。

广臣笑着摸了摸他的头发，在心里的一块阴影处却传来一个声音：“其实这样不好吧。”

他头脑无比清晰地知道这段关系不该存在，可行动上又无法控制地想去宠着对方，也控制不了心里泛滥的喜悦感。

要说有什么别扭的地方，大概是隆二好像非常自然地把他当成了女朋友？

这天隆二漫不经心地问：臣你要不要住下来？

广臣看着他好像有什么心事的表情，隐隐猜到了什么，于是同意了。

洗完澡从浴室出来后，一眼就看到隆二端坐在床上，身旁还摆着早已准备好的必需品。

广臣在隆二对面坐下，将毛巾递给对方让他为自己擦干头发，边说道：“你准备得倒是挺齐全。”

而隆二一副认真的口气回答：“嗯，我这次有充分的准备了，视频教学也看了。”

视频教学是什么？

广臣还没来得及问出口，隆二突然拉住了他的手，无比严肃地表示：“所以我这次绝对不会再让臣难受了！”

这家伙……当时到底脑补了些什么啊？

“隆二？”

“嗯？”

“你以为我们那一天是发生了什么？”

“我酒后乱性推倒了臣，但因为技术太烂，把你弄得非常痛，所以你事后才不想和我交往？”

“…………”

嗯，这样的逻辑思维，果然是有着超短头脑线的隆二会想得出来的。

“我这次保证会更温柔的，相信我吧臣！”

广臣温柔地笑了起来，应了一声，将头顶上的毛巾扔在一旁，然后摁住隆二的肩膀将人陷在柔软的被窝里。

“等……哎？这不对吧臣！”

“你说什么？”

“不应该我在上面吗？”

“行，等会让你在上面。”

“我不是这个意思——臣你是不是怕我又弄痛你？我这次真的会小心的——”

“听不到。”

“可是——”

“听不到。”

结果隆二在睡着之前还一直搂着广臣不放，时不时地凑过去黏黏糊糊地亲一口，广臣被他一声声“臣”叫得心里软软的，也只能由着他去。

隆二一双眼睛在黑暗的房间里显得亮晶晶的，语气很欢快地说：“下次休假时我们一起去旅游好不好？”

“你想去哪？”

“欧洲不错啊，去澳大利亚看无尾熊好像也很有趣、或者去南极看企鹅——其实去哪都好，只要是和你一起。”

广臣勾起嘴角微微笑了，然后摸了摸他的发鬓：“好。不过现在你先睡吧。”

“嗯，不过我现在口好渴。”

“那我去拿点水给你。”

广臣起身披上衣服，刚走出没两步，就听到背后隆二唤着：“臣？”

“什么？”

“我好喜欢你。”隆二闭着眼睛缩在被子里，嘴角仍然含着笑意：“超喜欢的。”

“…………”

广臣顿了一下，原本被暖意填满的心脏好像一瞬间就被冰冻住了一样。

他张嘴想说些什么，却发不出声音。同时，那段熟悉的歌声又响起了。

不……不行。

他朝着隆二迈出一步，眼前的景象却开始变得模糊，直到变为一片漆黑。

可是我——

我还没来得及……来得及告诉他……

说我也喜欢你……

-7-

眼前的黑暗散去，灯光又再次亮了起来。

广臣愣愣地看着自己面前的餐盘和酒杯，听到耳边队友们交谈的声音：

“这家餐厅的食物真好吃哎，果然Naoto桑选的就绝对不会出错。”

“对吧？我也是经人介绍才找到这家的。”

“还有别的什么推荐的吗？啊，这道用起司浇在牛肉上面的菜好像很好吃啊，我可以点吗？”

“行啊，但是隆二你吃了以后回去给我做200个仰卧起坐。”

“Naoto桑也太严格了吧！哎，臣！”

广臣僵硬地转过头，看见隆二手拿菜单望着自己说：“我点一份，我们两个分着吃可不可以？”

“…………”

“臣？”

眼前突然一片朦胧，一滴眼泪毫无预警地夺眶而出。

隆二吓了一跳，赶紧丢下菜单抚上广臣的脸，语气焦急地问：“怎么了？哪里不舒服？”

其他performer见状也赶紧凑过来关切地问道：“你怎么了？臣？”

“发生什么事了吗？”

广臣勉强自己笑一笑，答：“我没事……”但眼泪却止不住地往下掉。

如果一切都是梦就好了。

如果醒来能看见那个作为恋人的“隆二”仍然安稳地在自己怀里就好了。

仅仅是一瞬间而已，就全部都消失了。

只要想到这一点，就让广臣感到痛彻心扉。

在回家的路上，隆二和广臣分到了同一辆计程车，Elly因为放心不下广臣的情况也主动说要一起回去，然后坐在了前排的位置上。

广臣头抵着冰冷的车窗玻璃，感到无比疲惫地闭上了眼睛。

一旁的隆二仍然很担心地问道：“你真的不要紧了吗？哪里难受就和我们说说吧。”

广臣“嗯”了一声，没有说什么。

好累。

这次是真的累了。

已经再也没有力气去面对下一次变化了。

“隆二？”

“什么？”

广臣神色平静地问道：

“你喜欢我吗？”

“哎？”

听到这个问题的隆二一愣，憨憨地笑了起来：“怎么突然问这个？”

“告诉我吧。”

只见隆二一脸坦然的表情，回答：“你是我唯一的相方，我当然喜欢啊。”

广臣等了几秒钟，也没有再听到什么歌声。于是他弯起嘴角微微笑了：“……是吗。”

“隆二？”

“怎么了？”

“能答应我一件事吗？”

“可以啊。”

“我还没说是什么呢。”

隆二笑嘻嘻地说：“臣怎么可能会跟我提过分的要求呢。”

“……嗯。”广臣停了一会儿，轻声说道：“如果将来有一天你想对我说‘我喜欢你’——”

“——无论如何，不要说出来。绝对不要。”

隆二好像没听懂这个要求的意思，一脸迷茫地看着他：“为什么啊？”

“答应我好吗？隆二，这对我来说很重要。”

两个人安静地对视了几秒钟，最终，隆二似懂非懂地回答：“好。我答应你。”

“我绝对不会说喜欢你的。”

坐在前面的Elly回过头来压低声音问：“臣到底是怎么了啊？”

隆二摇了摇头：“我也不知道。”

而得到了对方承诺的广臣没有多说什么，再次闭上了眼睛。

“这就好。”

这样……才好。

后来隆二真的没有对广臣说过一次“我喜欢你”，两个人很平常的相处着。

没有太热络，也没有太冷淡。

开心的时候会大家聚在一起喝酒聊天，没有工作时就互不干涉对方的人生。

就像普通的队友一样，就像……最开始的他们一样。

这样不是就足够了吗？

只是每当广臣回想起上一个时空里的隆二时，仍然会有一瞬间的走神。

那个隆二会语气甜甜地喊他的名字、一边露出温柔的笑容一边抱着他撒娇、会在写不出歌词时靠着他的肩膀说“要充电”。

他至此遇到过的每一个“隆二”，好像都是同一个，又好像不是。

于是广臣偶尔会忍不住想：那些时空中的他和隆二，后来都怎么样了呢？

上一个时空中的他们，最后有成功去看无尾熊和企鹅吗？

他们有……在一起获得幸福吗？

这些他都无法得知。因为已经是与他无关的事了。

而这个时空的隆二也遇到了他的高中同学。但与上一个不同的是，这个隆二似乎对他的“老同学”要更喜欢一些。

坐在经纪人开来接二人回去的路上，隆二主动说：“我也没想到会再和她见面，算起来也有十多年没见过面了。”

坐在一旁的广臣心不在焉地“嗯”了一声。

“而且对方也是演艺圈的人，这次还成了合作对象，你不觉得很巧吗？”

“是啊。”广臣语气苦涩地附和道：“像命运之人，对吧。”

但隆二想都不想就回答：“不啊，那就太夸张了。”

“对我来说在这个世界上，除了臣以外，没有第二个命运之人了。”

广臣闻言愣住了，扭过头去看一旁的相方。

他想起了过去每一个隆二向自己告白时的样子：有的看起来很害羞、有的好像很悲伤、有的则是充满了幸福的神情。

心里压抑了很久的感情此刻再也抑制不住，像是洪水一般从那不经意间打开的门阀宣泄而出。

“隆二？”

“嗯？”

广臣凝视着他，突然感到前所未有的紧张。然后将那句从未说出口的话传达了出去：

“我喜欢你。”

“…………”

隆二没有立刻回答，他看着广臣眨了眨眼睛，接着一脸迷惑地扭头张望四周。

他说：“臣你有没有听到一个奇怪的歌声？这是从哪传出来的……”

于是广臣猛然俯身用力地抓住了他的手。

-0-

今市隆二不知道在相方身上发生了什么事。

自他刚才告白之后，广臣就突然像是中了什么定身咒一样，僵在座位上一动不动。

“臣？”他试着在对方眼前挥了挥手：“你怎么了？”

广臣突然回过了神，一把拽住了他的手。

“隆二？”

“哎？？”

“你刚才说什么？”

“……我……”

“你刚才说了什么？”

隆二看到眼前广臣严肃中带着焦急的表情，有些不知所措地回答：“……我喜欢你？”

下一秒，自己就被卷入了一个怀抱里。

对方的力气很大，仿佛要把自己的骨头都给按碎了一样。

隆二满心疑惑，实在想不通广臣怎么突然会变成这样。只能小心翼翼地抚摸着对方的头发。

然后他听到了广臣的回答。那是他听过的最好听的一句话：

对方说：

“我也喜欢你。”

END

（如开头所言，文中只要被告白就会穿越时空的梗来源于まぼろし太太所写的「さりげなくフェイト」。我很喜欢那篇文的设定，对于它的结尾念念不忘，从以前起就想续写，但到中途放弃了。这次捡起来写完，算是圆自己一个遗憾吧。

まぼろし太太的文是隆二视角，因此这篇试着从臣的视角来写。在原本的结局中，本来停在另一方也听到了歌声时就结束了，出于私心还是额外写了一个HE的版本。

是东施效颦的一篇文，完成度不高。本来想写成一个短篇，结果还是写得太拖沓爆字数了。请见谅。）


End file.
